Gryffindor vs Slytherin
by LaLaDigon
Summary: - Y el parsel Draco -La mano de Draco se aferró a sus hombros y dejó caer la cabeza mordiéndose el labio- ¿te gusta que te hable así? - Merlín -jadeó Draco rompiendo a temblar descontrolado Mucho lemon ;)
1. Chapter 1

Un Gryffindor siempre consigue lo que quiere, así sea un Slytherin.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en la biblioteca repasando para la prueba de Historia Mágica muerto de aburrimiento. Le interesaba bien poco esa asignatura, pero era necesaria si quería terminar ese octavo año con el mejor promedio.

Granger y él estaban cabeza a cabeza y se rehusaba a perder contra ella. No era una cuestión de sangre, era una cuestión de orgullo, él era Draco Malfoy y no estaba por debajo de nadie.

La guerra había terminado y ahora lo único que le quedaba era: él mismo y su fuerza de voluntad. Con su papá preso y su madre sin contactos, los Malfoy estaban muy cerca del nivel de un squib en la sociedad mágica.

Pasó la página del viejo libro cuando la repentina sensación de ser tocado por debajo de la mesa volvió a asaltarlo.

Dió un respingo sobresaltado pero no cometió el viejo error de buscar a alguien bajo la mesa. Desde hacía dos meses en diferentes momentos del día sentía como si alguien lo tocara.

La primera vez que sintió esa extraña caricia mágica estaba sentado en el comedor escuchando distraídamente como Pansy babeaba por un aburrido Ravenclaw de 8 año, cuando repentinamente una mano mágica le acarició delicadamente la nuca. Se había vuelto tan rápido que el cuello le quedó resentido una semana. No había nadie detrás suyo y el simple rose desapareció en cuanto giró la cabeza. Podía sentir el rastro de magia a su alrededor por lo que sabía que no fue una persona pero busco a lo largo de la mesa quien pudo haber sido el que lo hechizó. Solo dos personas cerca de él tenían las manos bajo la mesa por lo que sus opciones se redujeron a Zabini y a Nott. De ellos solo Zabini era un homosexual declarado y Nott tenía una relación que casi provocó desmayos en Slytherin cuando les informó a todos en la sala común, en un acto tremendamente Hufflepuff, que estaba enamorado y salía con una Gryffindor mestiza.

La segunda vez que sintió esa caricia fue en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch. Estaba en el baño después de salir a volar solo bajo la lluvia estresado de tanto problema, se había desvestido y metido en las duchas con el agua bien caliente para lograr volver a la vida a sus fríos músculos cuando esa caricia mágica le rozó la cintura. Tan concentrado como estaba enjabonando sus piernas, soltó un jadeo y tiró el jabón para poder sujetarse a los azulejos y evitar caer al piso. Rebuscó a lo largo de todo el baño pero no encontró a nadie. Eso eliminó de la ecuación a sus dos compañeros, pues los dos estaban en ese momento en la sala común teniendo otra de esas jodidas fiestas que daban cada pocos días con el único motivo de demostrarles a todos en el colegio que puede que su bando podía haber perdido pero ellos era Slytherin y nada los doblegaba.

Muchas veces le siguieron a esa, cada que se encontraba solo esas manos mágicas aparecen y empiezan a tocarlo, al principio simples roces o caricias. Algunas veces, sentado en el gran comedor solo mientras comía sumido en sus sombríos pensamientos sentía la mano posarse en la de él, otras, cuando estaba en plena clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el idiota de su profesor, un auror retirado por culpa de su propio padre, decidia meterse con él sentía la presencia mágica a su lado. No le gustaba nada admitir que con el paso de los días se iba a pegando más a ella, se decía una y mil veces en la soledad de su cuarto que tenía que dejar de desarrollar esa enfermiza amistad con la magia, pero lo atraía y lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

Las cosas se volvieron mucho más interesantes cuando poco a poco los roces dejaron de ser solo de apoyo o juguetones para volverse caricias más largas, más atrevidas. El primer indicio de que eso se iba transformando en otra cosa fue una tarde que salía de campo de Quidditch y la mano le tocó la cintura, no hubiera pasado nada si no fuera porque sintió como la mano mágica se metía debajo de su túnica para posarse de lleno en su piel y acariciarle todo el contorno del pantalón que llevaba puesto, cuando la mano desapareció Draco tenía las mejillas coloradas y la sensación de haber dejado algo inconcluso. Poco a poco esos extraños roses fueron incrementando, algunas veces las manos le recorrían el pecho cuando estaba cambiándose en el vestuario o incluso la vez que había acabado de hacerse una paja y mientras se corría pudo sentirla aferrar la base de su pene con él.

La última vez estaba en ese mismo lugar, sentado en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se había parado para buscar un viejo libro para hacer la redacción que les había dado de tarea cuando una mano mágica lo obligó a darse vuelta de repente. La fuerza del impacto de su espalda contra las estanterías le robó el aire de los pulmones y tuvo que cerrar los ojos abrumado cuando sintió la mano magica cerrarse sobre su muslo izquierdo y empezó a subir serpenteando despacio en dirección a su entrepierna. Sabía que tendría que haberse resistido pero cuando la mano se cerró sobre su polla las ideas se desvanecieron en su mente. Solo fue consciente de abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que nadie entrara cuando la mano empezó a abrirle el pantalón. Gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir que la magia lo rozó con cuidado debajo del boxer de seda negra que llevaba puesto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando otra mano mágica empezó a levantarle la túnica dejando su pecho expuesto acariciando sinuosamente desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. Toda la situación se estaba volviendo poco a poco enloquecedora y cuando la mano que subía y bajaba a lo largo de su polla con cuidado y lentitud apretó ligeramente sobre la cabeza de su miembro, no pudo contenerse de impulsar las caderas hacia adelante para aumentar la intensidad. Podía sentir el orgasmo crecer dentro de él tensando poco a poco sus piernas hasta que todo cesó de golpe.

Gruñó frustrado sintiéndose privado de aquello que tanto anhelaba. El suave olor que envolvía aquella magia lo estaba llevando a la locura y se sentía extrañamente cercano a ella. Se volvió a vestir maldiciendose a él mismo y al desquiciado que lo estuviera acosando, rodeándolo de una magia que poco a poco lo tenía soñando con ella.

No podía reconocer la marca de la persona, pero claro que lo estaba intentando. Prestaba atención cualquier slytherin que hiciera magia cerca de él.

Ahora sentado como estaba fingió no prestarle atención a la creciente necesidad que lo envolvía al sentir la mano fantasma su pierna. Subía lentamente rozando su gemelo para luego avanzar por la parte interna del muslo, tentandolo. Paso la pagina casi con desgana obligándose a mantener su respiración constante y su rostro perfectamente aburrido. Quien fuera la mierda que lo estaba acosando no iba a volver a tener la satisfacción de creer que estaba logrando su cometido. Cuando la mano llegó a su entrepierna se mordió el labio para mantener a raya el gemido placentero que iba a dejar escapar. La mano empezó a rozar su erección a lo largo, jugando con él. Viajó hasta su botón y titubeó unos instantes al notar que no había boxer que correr. Una mueca de suficiencia bailó en sus labios por haber podido sorprender a su acechador. Se llevó una mano al entrecejo para masajearse las sienes cuando sintió como le bajaba el pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su erección y tocarla a gusto, de arriba a abajo con firmeza y fuerza. Agradeció estar solo en ese momento así nadie pudo escuchar el gemido que no pudo contener cuando un segunda mano se unió a la primer jugando con sus testículos. Los acogió y empezó a estimularlo al mismo ritmo de las suaves sacudidas. Empezó a respirar por la boca cuando otras dos manos le abrieron las piernas y lo empujo de la silla lo suficiente para poder acceder a la sensible piel de su entrada. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se preparaba para algo bueno y cansado de fingir desinterés levantó el libro y escondió la cara entre sus páginas. El suave olor a pergamino lo excito más, apoyó la frente en las hojas y gimió mudamente. Al estar estudiando en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca la oscuridad lo rodeaba y después de dirigir una mirada rápida al lugar y constatar que todos estuvieran ocupados en sus asuntos se levantó unos centímetros y sintió como las manos casi tan desesperadas como él, le bajaron el pantalón de inmediato. Se sentó lo más al borde que pudo y un dedo mágico ingreso tentativamente en su entrada llevándolo al borde de un abismo. Apretó más el libro mientras que sus caderas se acomodaron a las tímidas estocadas. La sensación era increíble y la situación terriblemente excitante. Si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente iba a poder notar que sus pantalones estaban bajos y que se mecía sutilmente para adelante y hacia atrás al ritmo del pecado.

El calor crecía en oleadas descomunales por su cuerpo. Lenguas de fuego lo estaban llevando a la más absoluta de las locuras. Cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos una liberación y estaba tan cerca. La mano mágica subía y bajaba a lo largo de su erección ahora lubricada por su líquido preseminal. Arriba, abajo. Fuerte apretón. Arriba, abajo. El jueguito estaba logrando su cometido y los dedos mágicos que habían encontrado su próstata lo tenían al borde la súplica. A una parte de él le resultaba increíble que nadie notara lo que estaba haciendo, en la biblioteca ya casi no quedaba nadie era verdad pero igual tenía gente a una considerable distancia. Gruño cuando sintió como un calor inmenso se apoderaba de su polla. Había que joderse, aquello se sentía con una hermosa, caliente y húmeda boca. Con movimientos constantes y apurados junto todo el aire que pudo. La boca mágica lo engullo en un solo movimiento y empezó a succionar con ansias. Se agarró al borde de la mesa para no venirse en solo un segundo pero la forma con la que lo estaba chupando tenía que ser ilegal, sentía la cabeza pesada y por mucho que intentara no podía pensar con claridad. La lengua rodeaba el pene para luego meterselo entero nuevamente y volver a empezar. Su respiración eran pesados jadeos bruscos y se fue olvidando de donde se encontraba. Cuando sintió la misma calidez dirigirse a sus testículos prodigar las mismas atenciones Draco supo que estaba perdido. La exquisita rigidez que se apoderó de cada una de sus extremidades le prometía un orgasmo increíble. Se había convertido en una masa de sensaciones y necesidades y lo que necesitaba era acabar, merlín sabía que no podía quedarse otra vez a mitad de camino sin perder la razón. Preparó la varita para limpiar aquello en menos de un segundo y..

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER -gritó Granger al otro lado de la sala y Draco se corrió con un gemido que sonó peligrosamente igual a ese grito.

No escucho que vino después del grito, bastante tenía con intentar encontrar pensamientos racionales en su cabeza, por instinto había murmurando un hechizo para limpiar y ahora dejó caer la cabeza saciado en el libro. Sagrado Merlín por los libros grandes y gruesos de Historia de la Magia, debería tener tal cara de satisfacción que nadie podría dudar que acababa de pasar. Las manos mágicas volvieron y tembló un poco cuando el rozaron la sensible zona de su glande pero esta vez lo vistieron. _Todo un detalle_ -pensó agradecido.

Alguien le sacó el libro de las manos y lo cerró con fuerza frente a él. Levantó los ojos y miró mortificado a Potter, parado frente a él con lo que uno calificaría, un cabreo monumental. ¿Lo habría pescado? ¿Había visto lo que estaba pasando bajo la mesa? y ¿por que mierda pensar eso volvió a la vida su ya saciado pene?. Abrió los ojos asustado ante la idea de ser mandado a dirección por algo así. Su madre podría matarlo. ¿Que iba a ser de su ya mancillado honor si lo mandaban a dirección por lo que todos iban a creer una paja en la biblioteca?.

La mano de Potter lo cogió de la corbata y ahorcandolo un poco lo paró de inmediato, le ardía allí donde el movimiento brusco de la tela le había rozado con fuerza la piel, pero se las ingenio para controlar su cara. Si estaba vestido y no tenía ni una sola marcha bien podía desmentir aquello. No es que le fueran a creer si Potter era su acusador, pero tener la ropa limpia y sobre todo, los pantalones abrochados jugaba a su favor. Una suerte la suya que su amigo el acosador se tomará el tiempo de vestirlo, si no buen espectáculo iba a dar. La mesa se interponía entre ellos dos y antes de que Draco se planteará una defensa que no incluyera su varita, si no quería que los problemas empeoran, Potter estaba saltando la mesa. Una seguidilla de jadeos sorprendidos lleno el ambiente de la biblioteca cuando los dos estuvieron parados frente a frente. Moreno sujetando a Rubio. Draco tan saciado como estaba no tenía un espíritu especialmente luchador y si se le ocurriera tocarle un solo pelo a San Potter iba a tener una suite de excelencia al lado de su padre en Azkaban. Ese fue el principal motivo por el que había dejado de meterse con el morocho ese año, pero el Gryffindor no tenía esas obligaciones. Asique ahí estaban.

Harry se encontró frente a Draco sin saber muy bien cómo. Había estado observando a la distancia y sabía perfectamente que el condenado rubio iba a esconder su preciosa cara de él, no era un pervertido como para no intentar guardar lo más que pudiera las apariencias y si bien no le importaba tanto, porque él podía verlo apretar las manos, tensar las piernas e incluso escucharlo jadear cuando pensaba que nadie podía, y lo cierto es que no podían, él lo había cubierto con su magia para que nada de lo que saliera de la boca de _su slytherin personal_ pudiera ser escuchado. Había llegado a la conclusión después de tantas veces de hacer aquello, que le resultaba excitante a más no poder escucharlo contenerse, pero sin dudas lo que más le gustaba era cuando ya no podía más. Cuando Malfoy era sobrepasado por las sensaciones y no podía refrenarse más era cuando Harry se sentía morir. Ver a Draco rendirse a lo que le hacía sentir, era más de lo que podía soportar.

La primera vez que leyó sobre ese hechizo en un muy sugerente libro que encontró en la biblioteca Black, no le había parecido de mucha utilidad. Bastó volver a Hogwarts para darse cuenta de las mil y una opciones. Tenía pensado algunas buenas bromas para el hechizo hasta que vio a Malfoy en el desayuno. Miraba con desgana a Pansy mientras comía distraído y el sol le iluminó el pelo volviéndolo plateado por unos segundos. Sintió como su quijada se abría al notar ese hecho, jamás le había pasado pero esta vez encontró la imagen bastante apetecible. Empezó a perseguirlo con la mirada e ilógicamente seguía encontrando nuevos rasgos completamente desconocidos en el rubio. Era amable con los de primero y segundo, defendía a sus amigos cuando se metían con ellos, no agachada la cabeza cuando alguien en los pasillos le gritaba Mortífago. Harry no podía decir lo mismo de él. No era comprensivo y paciente. Los insultos a Draco duraron poco visto que cada persona que le gritaba algo al rubio terminaba con una larga estadía en la enfermería, cortesía de Harry James Potter. Hermione reprobó desde el primer momento esa actitud mientras que Ron, contra todo pronóstico, empezó a ayudarlo. Cuando le preguntó a Ron el porque, su mejor amigo solo le dijo qué cosas igual le estaban pasando a Bill, el mismo tipo de idiotas que le gritaba esas incoherencias a Malfoy se las decía a su hermano. Claro que Ron seguía odiando a Malfoy, pero no era irracional. Poco menos de un mes después de volver por última vez a Hogwarts, tenía su obsesión por Malfoy igual o peor que cuando estuvieron en sexto.

Hermione le dijo que no era sano.  
Ron dijo que lo mejor sería dejar a Ginny.  
Ginny le gritó que aceptara su homosxualidad y lo que de verdad sentía por el rubio.

De esa charla salió muy ofendido y enojado, fue una lástima para su orgullo y su cabezonería justo ver a Draco sentado mirando al vacío claramente hastiado de Parkinson. Y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de haberlo echo una mano mágica le rozó el cuello a Draco. Pasaron los días y cada vez se podía contener menos y menos hasta ese día en la biblioteca. Lo había visto por más de media hora hasta que de paro a buscar un libro y no pudo resistirse. Escondido debajo de la capa vio complacido todas y cada una de las sutiles expresiones de Draco. Hubiera llegado hasta el fin si no fuera porque en ese momento la señora Prince entró en la biblioteca.

Hoy parado frente a él no podía reprimir más la necesidad que le nublaba la mente. Los ojos de Draco estaban dilatados y todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y caliente. Tenía la piel caliente, merlín iba a enloquecer. Tenía una erección de campeonato y de solo imaginar la cara de placer del rubio al correrse lo dejaba al límite. Harry lo miró unos instantes más debatiéndose consigo mismo que hacer, podía dejarlo ahí e irse, pero la sola idea de hacer eso le retorció con violencia el estómago y una sensación de soledad llenó su cuerpo de dolor. Era imposible para él alejarse de Draco a esta altura, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era conseguirlo, ganar esa partida al terco que tenía fuertemente agarrado, antes de poder arrepentirse se abalanzó sobre la boca de Draco.

El rubio jadeo sobre sus labios y se quedó rígido, pero él era insistente. Y ya tenía bien en claro que quería al rubio para sí. Iba a saber Merlín porque, pero Harry se había enamorado y esta vez era un sentimiento que no le cabía en el pecho, algo que lo impulsaba a salir de la cama y no querer volver a acostarse, una necesidad imperiosa de ver a Draco toda hora lo dominaba y cuando cruzaba una mirada con Draco sin importar la distancia que los separará su cuerpo estallaba con pequeños fuegos artificiales. Y quería explotar, quería explotar como el jodido cuatro de julio cada mañana al verlo a su lado.

Draco seguía fijo en su sitio. Cosas llegaban a su mente y no podía ordenarlas ni darles sentido.

 _Beso. Potter. Biblioteca._

Potter lo estaba besando. En la biblioteca. ¿ _Besando?_ No tenía sentido. ¿Y porque no se alejaba? Podría argumentar que los brazos de Potter lo retenían pegado él, su mano tirando de su corbata para mantenerlo quieto y la otra aferrada a su nuca y su cabello acercandolo todo cuanto le fuera posible, pero era una vil mentira, Draco tenía la varita en la mano, podría defenderse si así lo quisiera, pero aquello lo supera y no estaba muy seguro de si le molestaba, le gustaba, lo excitaba o lo enfurecia. No era su costumbre dejar que cualquiera se creyera con el derecho de besarlo o tocarlo de por sí. ¿Entonces porque no hacía nada para sacarse a un Potter alzado de encima? fácil, porque Potter besaba de muerte. Cualquiera que lo viera con ese pelo que parecía un nido de pájaros, esos anteojos tan ridículos y la ropa cuatro tallas más grandes diría que no era bueno en las cuestiones amatorias, pero si besaba así no quería ni pensar su habilidad para hacer un...

Inspiró bruscamente antes de acabar ese pensamiento. ¿Desde cuando tenía fantasías con su némesis?. Podría decirse que desde que éste lo besó de improviso, pero sería otra gran mentira. Si era verdad que era la primera vez que se imagina el arte de Potter con la lengua, pero si pensaba en él, mucho más de lo que era sano y conveniente. Sentía el cuerpo duro del Gryffindor aplastarse contra él y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando la mano que le sostenía la corbata lo soltó para apoyarse en su cadera obligando a su erección chocar contra la de él.

Entonces despertó.

Potter lo besaba en la jodida biblioteca frente a todos. En menos de cinco minutos aquello iba a ser noticia y no quería ni pensar que iba a ser de él en ese momento. Muchos lo odiaban por ser un Malfoy, pero lo que podían llegar a hacerle por estar a los besos con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no tenía nombre. Estaba por separarse cuando sintió la magia de Potter intentar someterlo. Inspiró y el suave olor a césped mojado, cera para escobas y ese algo picante y rebelde lo inundó todo a su alrededor. Conocida ese olor de memoria, lo llevaba atormentando tantos días que podría reconocer esa magia donde quiera, el por qué no lo había notado no le resultó un misterio, prácticamente desde que empezó el octavo año bloqueaba todo o que fuera mínimamente cercano a él. Alejó a Potter con fuerza y lo miró con odio.

\- ¿Tu? -Lo increpó furioso.

Siempre había sospechado que la persona que le había aquello lo hacía con la intención de burlarse de él, pero había decidido sacarle provecho y disfrutar mientras durara. Pero que fuera Potter elevaba la humillación a una nueva categoría.

Tuvo la desgracia de verlo sonrojarse y notar el momento preciso en que la culpa empañaba su ojos. Siempre le iba a sorprender como esa cara lograba hacer que uno hasta sintiera pena de él cuando todo el lío lo provocaba él. Paso el nudo que tenía en la garganta y decidió hacer lo más inteligente en aquella ocasión, irse con la poca dignidad que pudiera sin hacer un alboroto ya que era muy probablemente todo el mundo supiera de ese jueguito. Apretó la mandíbula ante ese pensamiento, la sola idea de que todos los asquerosos leones estuviera al tanto de los juegos de Potter lo enfermaba.

\- Si ya te sacaste la duda de lo que es un buen beso, _Potter_ -dijo pronunciando su nombre con una indiferencia que no sentía- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Paso por al lado del Gryffindor golpeando su hombro con fuerza. Desde que la guerra había acabado muchos habían intentado humillarlo, eran muy pocos los que lo conseguían. Que el salvador del mundo mágico se meta con un ex mortífago, muchos dirían que es el orden natural de la vida y no podía hacer nada. Pero le escocia, hubiera esperado una idiotez de la comadreja que era más honesto con su odio. Pero si hasta había creído que Potter estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás y si no ser amigos, como poco ignorarse mientras fuera posible y cuando no, un leve asentimiento de cabeza era más que suficiente. Idiota, se retó mentalmente. Era un idiota. Él y Potter eran enemigos naturales y era hora de que terminara de desechar las ilusiones de un nene de 10 años de ser amigo del legendario Harry Potter.

Salió de la biblioteca y vio a Pansy y Blaise recargados contra la pared de enfrente. Otra tanda de insultos mentales se dirigieron para Potter. Ese par no lo iba a dejar en paz.

\- Mira Blaise... pero si es el _novio_ del Elegido -dijo Pansy cuando lo vio parado con voz chillona y dando pequeños saltitos.

Puta Pansy de los cajones, ya sabía lo del beso.

\- ¿Celosa querida? -Le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Que? ¿querías besar a Potter? -Por la mueca de asco era claro que no.- Oh no Pans... -dijo con fingida sorpresa abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Es que acaso seguís intentando que me case contigo?

El color subió rápido a su cara y miró para todos lados nerviosa. Una carcajada se le escapó al ver que había dado en el clavo.

\- Ni en tus sueños Malfoy -le dijo rabiosa.  
\- Ya, pero creo que es en los tuyos si, Parkinson.  
\- Quien querría mezclar su apellido con uno tan bajo como el tuyo Malfoy -le respondió alzando una de sus perfectas cejas negras.

La altanería que sentía seso con ese comentario. La miro con odio mientras aceptaba esas palabras por verdaderas, así doliera eran verdad. Ya se lo iba a hacer pagar, pero se había jurado no responder a esas insinuaciones, solo levantaban más tierra y lo único que él quería era dejar aquello atrás.

\- Blaise mira lo que tenemos acá... un Mortifago mudo. -se acercó unos pasos a él burlándose- Oh bueno... a un intento de mortífago. Segundo dicen ni eso pudiste hacer. Te temblaba la varita.

\- Pansy... -le advirtió Zabini mirando alarmado en dirección a Draco, a él tampoco le convenía sacar el tema.  
\- No me busques Parkinson, porque me temblaba la varita para hacer cosas que no quería.  
\- Siempre fuiste un cobarde Malfoy. Mi padre me dijo que lloraste como un sucio muggle cuando El Señor de las Tinieblas te dio lo que merecías por esconder a Potter.  
\- ¿Se supone que eso es algo de lo que tengo que avergonzarme? -Le dijo mordazmente- ¿Cuantas Cruciatus te lanzaron? -La morocha lo miró con suficiencia- Ninguna verdad, y supongo que nunca le viste la cara a Voldemort de cerca. -La escuchó jadear cuando uso el nombre de su señor- Por Merlín, Potter mató a ese mestizo, no se porque te asusta escuchar su nombre. -Dijo divertido- No sabes lo que es mentirle a Voldemort, no sabes lo que es aguantar en pie al otro lado de su varita, asique porque no volvés con tu cobarde padre y me dejas en paz.  
\- No te metas con mi padre Malfoy -dijo mirándolo colérica- Por lo menos el mio no terminó encerrado en Azkaban.

Draco se tensó de pies a cabeza. Podía oler el próximo comentario de su compañera Slytherin y no podía hacerle frente a eso. Miró desesperadamente buscando una salida pero sabía que no la había. O se quedaba ahí parado con estoicismo o huía como cobarde. Bien podía huir y ahorrarse eso pero la muy condenada le cortaba el paso, Zabini también y la única escapatoria era la biblioteca pero su orgullo jamás se lo iba a permitir, asi que lo único que restaba era apretar la mandíbula y encajar el golpe. Aprender de los insultos y bromas que le iban a decir ahora para poder armar una buena armadura para la próxima vez.

\- Ah... pero no te importa eso ¿no _Malfoy?._ -Draco tragó saliva al escuchar la burla en su apellido y su tono misterioso- Se dice por ahí... Que tu declaraste contra él. Se dice por ahí, que les constantes como torturó a toda esa gente y que hasta cantaste que fue él mismo el que mató a una de esas comadrejas. Que relataste con pelos y señales cómo se cargó a hombre lobo. ¿Porque fue Draco? -Le preguntó canturreando- Porque, no lo hiciste para salvarte. Mi padre dice que llegaste a ese juicio con todo resuelto, el mismísimo Potty iba a declarar a tu favor. Por lo que no era necesario que les contaras esas muertes.  
\- No es de tu incumbencia. -le dijo dejando salir el frío que envolvía su pecho en sus propias palabras  
\- Oh oh -se llevó las manos a la boca como si fuera una niña que acaba de descubrir un secreto prohibido- ¿Fue culpa? ¿Por eso le diste con un aturdidor a Fenrir cuando atacó a la comadreja?  
\- ¡BASTA! -le gritó fuera de sí. No quería que le recordarán todas las veces que fue un pésimo mortífago. No quería ni pensar en las cosas que hizo por serlo. Y menos le interesaba explicarle a ella que la única fuerza que lo impulsó a hacer aquellas cosas estaba ahora sentado en la biblioteca, seguramente burlándose de él.  
\- ¿Fue Potty eh? -Se burló Zabini interviniendo en la charla por primera vez- ¿Querías meterte en sus pantalones Draco?

No cayó en su intento de hacerlo decir algo y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Y tanto que te hacías el heterosexual -murmuró fingiendo decepción.  
\- Que no quiera acostarme con vos no me hace heterosexual, solo dice que tengo mejor gusto.  
\- Asique si querías follarte el culito apretado de Potter -dijo mirándolo divertido.

Había que ser pendejo. ¿Cómo iba a caer en tal treta? Malditos sean. Cayó en esa trampa como un jodido Gryffindor. Tenía la cabeza embotada y no estaba pensando con claridad. Ese estúpido orgasmo había acabado con su capacidad de raciocinio y no podía competir verbalmente con esos dos en ese estado. Si la solución era entrar a la biblioteca que su orgullo se perdiera, iba a hacerlo. Les dirigió una última mirada de desprecio y se volvió para irse.

\- No sueñes Malfoy. Los hombres como Potter no se acuestan con Mortífagos.

Draco se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar el desprecio y sus palabras. Sabía que era verdad.

\- No importa que le salvaras a la comadreja, no importa que bajaras la varita contra ese viejo loco de Dumbledore, incluso pudiste intentar esconderlo o decirles a todos que fue tu papá el que mató a sus amigos... Potter jamás se acostaría con un fracasado como tu.

Harry había estado parado en la puerta de la biblioteca cuando escucho a Parkinson insultar a Draco. Ron lo había frenado el brazo interesado en la pelea. Ahora sentía hervir su sangre. Salió escoltado por Ron y escuchó claramente la última parte del nada acertado discurso de la porquería inservible de Zabini.

\- Quizás si le dejas que te haga el culo unas cuantas veces puedas lograr que te consiga un buen puesto en...  
\- _CRUCIO -_ gritó Harry antes de dejar que Zabini terminara esa oración.

Solo Bellatrix había logrado sacar de él el suficiente enojo para querer hacerla, por aquel entonces el dolor mello su odio y lo subyugo, ese día nada iba a poder aplacar el odio que sentía por Zabini. Escucho a Ron lanzarle la misma maldición a Pansy y lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo fueron los gritos de los dos slytherin.

Veía retorcerse a Zabini a sus pies y sentía regocijo. Quería verlo llorar, sufrir, que probara un poco de lo que había sufrido Draco. Porque Harry vio el rostro descompuesto de Draco, el dolor y la herida que esas asquerosas palabras le causaban y no iba a permitirlo. Jamás. Todos iba a aprender con quien no meterse, con él. Así fuera a la fuerza lo iban a aprender.

Draco había pagado con creces todo lo que había hecho mal. Después de declarar, ansioso por saber la suerte de Draco se había escabullido para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y se quedó espiando. Después de su declaración era unánime que iba a salir sin culpa y cargo algo. Todos entendían que si bien era mayor de edad cuando tomó la marca, estaba siendo amenazada toda su familia de muerte, tortura y a saber que otra cosa creativa y cruel se le podía ocurrir a Voldemort. Magos más grandes, más experimentados, más fuertes y sabios habían adoptado la marca por menos.

Sin embargo, Draco pidió declarar, y bajo un veritaserum que él mismo llevó, acusó a su padre. Harry había sentido mucho odio por Lucius, quería pararse e ir a cobrarle personalmente el daño y el dolor que le ocasionó, lo único que lo mantuvo escondido fue que en el momento en que se iba a parar, un mago se corrió de lugar y lo dejó ver directamente la cara de Malfoy. Estaba llorando lágrimas silenciosas mientras que hablaba con calma y contaba todo con un detalle escalofriante. Pudo ver como se había achicado cuando su madre lo miró con asco y escucho el ruido que resonó por la sala cuando Lucius se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, vio cómo por su mejilla corría un hilo de sangre producto del anillo de los Malfoy al estrellarse con su piel y lastimarla, pero Draco recompuso el gesto en unos instantes y le dijo que era un asesino y que iba a pagar por ello.

Salió de su pensamiento cuando alguien le golpeó la nuca con fuerza. Soltó a Blaise y volvió los ojos a Draco.

\- ¿Que?

\- Que pregunta. -Murmuró el rubio escandalizado- Frena a Weasley antes de que le fríe el cerebro a Pansy.

Volvió la vista a su amigo y Pansy lloraba en el piso.

\- ¡RON! - lo llamó y su amigo levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Con la respiración agitada y más rojo que nunca, miraba a Pansy a Blaise y luego a su varita. Harry entendía la situación, la primera vez que lo intento se había shockeado al descubrirse capaz.

\- Pansy linda, no deberías volver a burlarte, te puso a llorar un Weasley. -Dijo Draco que estaba arrodillado al lado de la chica.

Los miró incómodo, ¿es que acaso iba a tratarla bien después de aquello? Estaba por decirle lo que pensaba al respecto cuando lo vio pararse y mirar con ceño fruncido la puerta de la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa cerrada.

\- ¿Tu la cerraste?  
\- ¿No se te escapa una no? -Dijo mientras caminaba hasta pararse entre Pansy y Blaise.  
\- _Obliviate -_ dijo mirando a Parkinson para luego repetir el hechizo en Blaise.  
\- Weasley -dijo poniendo a sus dos compañeros a levitar- ¡WEASLEY! -le gritó al ver como Ron seguía mirando su varita consternado

Chasqueo la lengua molesto y se dio vuelta en su dirección.

\- Brillante, los señores empiezan a hacer maldiciones imperdonables y de golpe se da cuenta de que _por algo_ _son imperdonables_. -Rodó los ojos completamente furibundo- Trae de la tierra de los desmemoriados a Weasley y hazlo que lleve a ese par a la torre de Astronomía. -Vio cómo una sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su sombrío rostro- Va a darles algo en lo que pensar.

Dicho eso se dio vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta de la biblioteca, lo vio murmurar cosas contra la puerta y empezar a destruir parte de las paredes. Harry no entendía nada. Sentía su cabeza pesada y todo le resultaba desconcertante. Porque les borraba la memoria?. Que le hacía a la puerta? Porque destruía parte de las paredes? eran muchas preguntas y claro el no menos echo de haberle lanzado una imperdonable a Zabini, no era poca cosa.

\- ¡POTTER! -le gritó al verlo parado quieto- ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, DESPiERTA AL TRAIDOR DE SANGRE, POBRETON, DESPERDICIO DE MAGO Y QUE LLEVE A ESOS DOS A LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA!.

Los insultos lograron ponerlo en movimiento y poco después Ron logró salir de su propio trance.

\- Harry nos vana a expulsar -dijo compungido Ron al caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
\- No van a expulsar a nadie Weasley, les borre la memoria, para ellos la pelea llega hasta que me di vuelta. Si sospechan algo van a relacionarlo conmigo no con ustedes -explicó y Harry tuvo que admitir era un muy buen plan- Más tarde voy a llevarles una poción para que los efectos corporales de la Cruciatus desaparezcan para mañana a la mañana que si van a ver a Pomfrey no lo descubra.

Ron boquiabierto a su lado miraba con respeto a Malfoy y Harry tuvo que admitir que eso era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado si le hubieran dado tiempo claro.

\- ¿Y que van a hacer ustedes? -preguntó Ron mientras levantaba la varita para sostener el a los dos desmayado frente a ellos.  
\- Potter y yo vamos a pelear. No llegue a lanzar el hechizo silenciador a tiempo y los gritos se escucharon. Supongo que vamos a fingir un duelo algo así.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó al lado de la puerta de madera que vibró con violencia.

\- Jodida Granger -gruño.  
\- No la insultes -lo reto Harry.  
\- No la... -repitió sus palabras mirándolo molesto- Weasley vete con esos dos.

Ron asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Se quedó solo con Malfoy y parte de su tensión empezó a acumularse en su vientre.

\- Bien, vemos. -Murmuró Draco pensativo mirándose- Lo siento Potter. Pero no puedo tocarte un solo pelo sin ganar un tour de por vida en Azkaban, -una mueca de desagrado le deformó sus preciosas facciones y Harry se obligó a no protestar al respecto a riesgo de quedar como un meloso Hufflepuff.  
-¡Que vas a...? Draco... ¡NO!- gritó tirándose sobre el rubio al ver dos cortes feos aparecer en sus túnicas.  
\- Quieto Potter. -Lo regaño soltándose de su agarre- Nadie, nadie va a pensar que grite solo porque me echaste una mirada.  
\- Podemos fingir otra cosa. -Argumento preocupado por lo lejos que Draco iba a intentar llevar esa farsa.  
\- Nada me haría gritar como gritó Blaise. Merlín. Si casi no llego antes de que Weasley le tire a Pansy.  
\- Puedo hacerte gritar por otra cosa. -Volvió a argumentar esperando que esta vez surgiera efecto.  
\- No creo que este sea un momento propicio para alardear Potter. -Le respondió alzando una ceja divertido.

Pudo sentir el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas casi con violencia. No se refería a sexo maldición, pero eso le dio una idea. Podía funcionar si lo hacían bien y sin duda iba a ayudar a sus planes futuros convencer a Malfoy de hacerlo.

\- No me gusta ese brillo entusiasmo en tus ojos Potter.  
\- Podrías empezar por decirme Harry. -Le dijo con zalamería- Tengo un muy muy buen plan.  
\- Lo dudo. Solo lanzame un hechizo. Granger está por reventar la dichosa puerta.  
\- Solo escucha. -Siguió al verlo cerrar los labios y se concentró en sus ojos porque le resultaba imposible pensar con claridad si estaba mirando esa boca- Bien. ¿Tu nombre está en entredicho no?  
\- Lo sabés bien Potter -le respondió el rubio ofuscado.  
\- Harry. -le aclaro con amabilidad- Bueno el plan es así. Nos peleamos muy bien, nos atacamos como de costumbre pero... fue porque nos gustamos. Así nadie podría acusarme de nada, las peleas de pareja son de pareja y nadie va a creer que soy un chico maltratado.  
\- Es el plan mas ridiculo que escuche. Lanzame un hechizo.  
\- No, no lo es. De verdad. Mira van a dejar de meterse contigo lo que resta del año si creen que eres mi pareja y a mi me vendría de perlas que dejarán de querer casarme con Ginny, Luna o cualquiera que sea amiga mía. Los dos salimos beneficiados. Allá adentro te bese. Vamos no puede ser tan grave hacerlo denuevo.  
\- Estas loco.- afirmó el rubio negando con la cabeza, pero Harry ya podía ver como la idea iba tomando sentido en su cabeza- Ni siquiera vamos a discutir el porqué lo hiciste.  
\- Podemos discutirlo siempre que quieras _amor -_ le dijo sensualmente mientras termina de cerrar la distancia entre ellos al tiempo que Hermione destrozada la puerta de la biblioteca.

Rápidamente aferró la cara de Draco y lo sepultó en un apasionado beso. Escucho jadeos sorprendidos e incluso algunas risas nerviosas al descubrir a los dos enemigos declarados de Hogwarts besarse con pasión.

Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre Draco respondió al beso. Sus manos volaron a su espalda y lo pego fuertemente a su pecho. Harry gimió en la boca del rubio desconcertado, inclinó la cabeza y profundizo el beso ansiando comerse todo del rubio entre sus brazos. No tenía una personalidad viciosa, pero solo con ese beso supo que aquello iba a ser su perdición, no había forma que alguna vez tuviera suficiente del suave sabor a menta combinado con el aroma a bosque que tenía Draco, podría pasarse una vida junto a él y aun así no sería suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho.

Capturó el labio inferior de Draco entre sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza. Los ojos plateados se abrieron y se clavaron él dejando escapar un gruñido tan sexual que Harry tuvo problemas para recordar que no, no podía desnudarlo en pleno pasillo. Le soltó el labio y con la lengua delineó la marca que le iba a quedar, se apartó para poder ver su obra y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que de hombre evolucionado no tenía nada, era un neardental en toda regla, lo quería marcado por él, que cualquiera que lo viera supiera que tenía prohibido acercarse más de un metro a su pareja, marcarlo como propio y por la cara de Draco no podía decirse que la idea le molestaba, claro que Harry siempre olvidaba que uno no juega con fuego sin quemarse y solo unos segundos después las manos de Draco bajaron de su espalda a su culo deslizándose cuidadosamente aplicando la presión justa para hacerlo temblar y pegándole de prepo a su cuerpo, específicamente a la dura erección que rozó con la suya obligándolo a sostenerse de él cuando sus piernas casi fallan. Con la sonrisa más lasciva del mundo se fue acercando poco a poco a la piel de su cuello, aferrándose a sus hombros para no caerse culo al piso sintió la sonrisa de Draco al lado de su manzana de adán, suspiro cuando su tibio aliento mando una descarga placentera a lo largo de su espina dorsal y poco pudo hacer una vez que su boca se cerró sobre su piel.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Draco acercándose a él, obligándolo a seguir a medida que sus dientes y su boca se volvían más y más exigentes, un vampiro estaría casi orgulloso del estudiado trato que estaba sometido el rubio a su cuello, pero le daba igual. Sintió los dientes de Draco morderlo con la misma fuerza que él lo había hecho y se cegó por unos instantes, la mezcla agridulce de dolor y pasión lo golpeó de lleno, nunca había estado con alguien que luchará como ese slytherin y no estaba preparado para la necesidad que se apoderó de su cuerpo, tironeo de Draco lo suficiente para alejarlo y el rubio que lo miró divertido, de golpe dejó de sonreír. Harry miró sus facciones y eso fue en lo único que pudo concentrarse, en Draco. En lo muy apetecible que se veía su boca hinchada por sus besos, en que sus ojos plateados parecían dos pozos líquidos y calientes. Sentía su cuerpo quemarse, por sus venas no corría sangre solo fuego, un fuego que quería que Draco apagará.

Ya no era algo que _quería_ a decir verdad, ahora era una necesidad. Una necesidad tan grande y enfermiza que amenazaba con destruir sus neuronas en caso de no saciar y al carajo con todo el mundo. No iba a fingir que le interesaba estar con Draco por las excusas que le dio antes, iba a ganarse a ese slytherin o dejaba de ser un Gryffindor. Le sonrió de lado a un Draco que lo miraba preocupado y apoyó sus dos manos sobre el pecho del rubio con cuidado, acariciando por primera vez de verdad, no con su magia. Cuerpo con cuerpo, tibieza contra frío. Agarrando la camisa por las aberturas entre botón y botón metió la mano y con satisfacción vio a Draco arquearse contra él, tragó saliva casi desesperado por poder sentir más y más piel del Slytherin y mucho antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía agarró la camisa y la abrió de un tirón, ni el ruido de los botones chocando contra el piso lo distrajo, fue levemente consciente de un jadeo generalizado cerca de él pero lo único que podía procesar en ese momento era la pálida y suave piel que tenía enfrente. El pecho de Draco subía y baja tentadoramente rápido y agachó su cabeza hasta la clavícula mientras iba dejando un rastro de besos.

\- Merlín Potter ¿que intentas?, que les demos un espectáculo de sexo en vivo -se quejó Draco susurrando solo para que él lo oyera.  
\- Te deseo tanto -admitió levantando los ojos en su dirección

El gesto de Draco tembló cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry vio cómo sus pupilas se dilataban más y más.

\- No te das una idea de _lo mucho_ que te necesito -volvió a admitir sujetando su cara.  
\- Potter...  
\- No soy Potter, Draco _-_ gruño sintiendo como parte de su tensión se liberaba.

Los dos miraron para atrás cuando una de las paredes a sus espaldas tembló. Parpadeo sorprendido al darse cuenta que ese fue él y al parecer Draco también lo noto pegándose otra vez más contra su cuerpo. Volvió la vista y vio complacido que el arrebato poderoso de su magia había puesto al rubio cachondo.

Eso le dio una que otra idea.

\- Mira como me tienes... -le dijo con la voz ronca uniendo la nariz en el cuello del rubio e inspirando el embriagador olor a bosque- Hago magia sin siquiera pensar, me descontrolas...

Acto seguido dejó escapar de su control un poco de la magia acumulada en su cuerpo y otra porción de pared se destruyó. Draco gimió en sus brazos y se pegó más a él con los ojos brillando de necesidad. No podía ser de otro modo, que Draco se calentará con las demostraciones de poder debería haber sido su primera idea, pero no, como buen lento que era se había dado cuenta casi tarde. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a la oreja del Slytherin, respiro pesadamente para enviar ondas suaves de calor a través de la dulce piel de Draco y lo sintió removerse inquieto contra su cuerpo, pasó la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo con cuidado y pegando los labios a su oído hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente para hacerlo claudicar.

\- _Y el parsel Draco -_ La mano de Draco se aferró a sus hombros y dejó caer la cabeza mordiéndose el labio- ¿ _te gusta que te hable así?_  
\- Merlín -jadeó Draco rompiendo a temblar descontrolado  
\- _te ves tan bien ahora... temblando en mis brazos, sonrojado y excitado. Tan excitado que puedo sentir el calor de tu preciosa polla -_ acompañó esas palabras con un sugerente movimiento de caderas y frotándose descaradamente contra Draco.  
\- Hora Potter -gruñó mirándolo con los ojos velados de pasión.- Vámonos ahora o de verdad voy a darles un espectáculo.  
\- _No me llames_ Potter -dijo mitad en parsel mitad en su lengua y la boca de Draco se abrió de sorpresa al ser ataca por la la de él

Media pared voló por el aire detrás de ellos y el polvillo los cubrió.

\- Si... si Harry mierda, vámonos de acá. Lo que quieras. Lo que sea. -Le rogó el rubio que de un solo movimiento saltó para rodearlo con las piernas por las caderas y empezó a besarlo con ansias mientras se frotaba contra su dolorosa erección.

Un triunfal Harry Potter emprendió camino a la sala común de Slytherin cuando una multitud de pasos y voces llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¿Al fin los dejaste salir? -Se río entre besos.  
\- Ahora no me pueden interrumpir -le respondió indiferente mientras lamió su cuello con ganas.  
\- Merlín...-suspiró temblando- Mcgonagall nos va a matar  
\- Mañana -susurró Draco hundiendo las manos en su pelo obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y darle más acceso a su cuello.  
\- Si sigues así no vamos a llegar nunca -le advirtió mientras lo apoyaba contra una de las paredes del corredor.

Rápidamente sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino en un beso igual de hambriento que sus caricias. Las manos de Draco firmes y decididas le abrieron la camisa en dos tirones y Harry tuvo que detenerlo antes de que lo desnudara. Todavía les quedaba mucho tramo de Castillo por recorrer y a menos que intentarán conseguir un castigo nocturno, y no uno que podía darles mucho placer, si no uno al estilo McGonagall tenían que refrenarse. Draco gimió frustrado con cada nuevo roce y decidió que aquella parada fue una estupidez, no estaban para seguir con preliminares, necesitaban desahogarse de una buena vez y por la rapidez con la que Draco empezó a frotar sus elecciones tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo allí mismo, pero no lo iba a dejar. No.. Harry quería sentir el cuerpo de de Draco desnudo sobre el, bajo de él, dentro de él o rodeado de él. Le daba lo mismo la pose, quien arriba o abajo eran detalles secundarios. Pero lo quería acostado sobre una cama completamente desnudo, sin nada que interrumpiera la visión de ese atlético cuerpo blanco perlado sobre la seda de unas sábanas y contar con tiempo de sobra para saborear cada parte de él, así que volviendo a sujetar del culo a su rubio, complacido de sentir a Draco gemir por el brusco agarre, siguió caminando. Lo bueno de haber perseguido sin descanso dos meses enteros a Draco era que se sabía el camino a la sala común de Slytherin desde cualquier parte del inmenso Castillo.

Las manos de Draco parecían estar por todos lados, le rozaban el cuello, le apretaban los hombros, se aferraban a sus brazos, le rodeaban la cintura, lo estaban volviendo loco. Cada centímetro de piel que tocaban iba calentando más y más su sangre. Temió entrar en combustión espontánea cuando lo volvió a morder con desenfado en los labios, lo único que los salvó de tener sexo en medio del pasillo es que justo habían llegado a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Los gemidos de Draco se interrumpieron cuando abrió la boca para decir la contraseña pero Harry tenía un turco bajo la manga, uno que le enseñó su padrino sin ser consciente lo mucho que le iba a servir, cuando descubrió que Harry hablaba parsel le dijo que todo en el castillo que fuera del Fundador de la casa de las serpientes se abriría para aquel que hablaba parsel.

Metió la lengua en la boca de Draco buscando la suya mientras que lo empotraba contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, gimió con hambre al sentir la suavidad de su boca, se enredaron en una lucha de poderes y Harry quería dejarse ganar, pero Draco no le perdonaría eso, asi que luchó por someter esa parte de su anatomía que tanto placer le estaba dando, bajó lentamente las manos por sus muslos mientras profundizará el beso. La fina tela del uniforme no hacía nada por contener el calor que emanaba su piel, su pulso estaba disparado y su respiración se mezclaba con la de Draco, el suave olor a menta y bosque le rodeaba envolviendolo en una burbuja donde sólo importaban ellos dos. Se moría por devorarlo pero se obligó a ir más despacio, absorber cada suave movimiento de su boca sobre la suya, la forma en la que temblaba ante sus caricias o como se arqueaba contra su cuerpo pidiendo más. Le mordió despacio los labios una última vez antes de susurrar contra su boca

\- _Ábrete para mí -_ Draco gimió como si entendiera lo que dijo y la puerta a su lado se abrió.

Entró con Draco pegado a su boca negándose a soltarlo siquiera para respirar y sintió toda la sala común quedarse muda de la impresión.

No podía culparlos. No todos los días entraba Harry Potter cargando con Draco Malfoy cual koala, mientras este lo desvestir a cada paso que daban dejando reguero de ropa, un paso Draco le arrancó la corbata, otro más le bajo la túnica por los brazos, el siguiente su camisa cayó al piso en el pie de las escaleras donde Draco gruño _abajo_ y siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Harry volvió a hablar parsel mandando una descarga de placer descomunal a su entrepierna y entraron casi a los tropezones Draco ya había logrado desabrocharle el pantalón y ahora se deslizaba por sus caderas.

Draco sentía la cabeza desconectada de su cuerpo, los pensamientos iban y venían de un lado a otro descontrolados pero no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera las manos de Potter contra su cuerpo, besándolo de aquella manera tan lenta y profunda, como si estuviera saboreando un manjar de los dioses y no su boca. Tragó saliva cuando lo tiró sobre su cama y sin quitarle los ojos de encima terminó de sacarse los pantalones de dos patadas enviándonos a un rincón olvidado del cuarto.

\- ¿Compartís el cuarto? -Le preguntó con la voz ronca y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando la cama enfrentada a la suya.

\- Pensé que ustedes tenían habitaciones individuales.  
\- Y las tienen. Mis compañeros, el ministerio creyó más sano que no estuviera solo por mucho tiempo así supongo, evitarían que desarrolle algún plan para destruir el mundo. Como al parecer acusar a microbio padre no fue suficiente para que confiaran en mí.

La expresión de Harry pasó por la sorpresa y fue poco a poco mutando a enojo. Sus mejillas estaba más coloradas que antes y su respiración se había calmado y si alguien le preguntaba Draco diría mucho más letal. Parecía verdaderamente capaz de destruir cosas con las manos si lo dejaban y eso increíblemente lo excitó todavía más.Gimió internamente por la rigidez de su erección empujando contra la tela de sus pantalones

Paso el nudo que se le formó en la garganta mientras recorría el cuerpo de Harry. Su rostro surcado por la furia se veía devastador, siguió bajando la vista y se relamió al ver el prominente pecho y abdominales marcados cubiertos por una suave línea de vellos que se perdía más allá de boxer, levantó inconscientemente la caderas al fijar la vista en el abultado boxer negro que poco hacía por esconder la palpitante erección del moreno, por la cinturilla del boxer alcanzaba a vislumbrar la húmeda punta de su miembro y su boca se secó ante la expectativa de tenerlo dentro de sí, sus torneadas y morenas piernas cubiertas de un suave vello negro estaban igual de tensas que todo su cuerpo

\- No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de que apartar de esta noche nos den más intimidad.  
\- ¿Que? -le preguntó con voz temblorosa, levantando la vista para verle la cara.  
\- Que a partir de esta noche voy a hacer que te saquen la niñera. -Repitió acercándose a él cual León a su presa.

Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando lo sintió subirse a la cama y apretarlo entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

\- Como si tuvieras ese poder Potter. -Le dijo con altivez

Necesitaba volver a tener aunque sea un poco de control sobre aquella situación. Lejos quedó la promesa de Potter de fingir una relación, todo aquello cambiaba las cosas, los besos que le daba no eran de alguien que estaba fingiendo algo, la necesidad con la que recorría su cuerpo no podía ser producto de sus habilidades de actor, aparte del hecho de que Potter era un pésimo actor, no había nacido para mentir y Draco no quería concentrarse en que se escondía detrás de aquello, pero algo había. Si no se lo follaba esa noche iba a enloquecer y los besos, esos besos suaves que le estaba dando lo tenían a punto de suplicar más, cada nueva caricia delicada y con mimo lo estaba llevando a un límite nunca antes visto, a necesitarlo. Lo que hacía Potter con cada nueva demostración de algo más que simple necesidad de sexo estaba empujando a desear más y no podía dejarse engañar

Aquello era puro y duro deseo. Primitivo si querían, descontrolado tal vez pero solo sexo. Si se volvía a engañar a sí mismo viendo cosas donde no las había iba a terminar mal, las palabras de Zabini lo perseguían por mucho que no quisiera pensar en eso. Tenía razón, maldición con él, tenía toda la razón. Podría acostarse esta noche con Potter y liberar la tensión sexual que los había rodeado después de que Weasley se fuera, pero no iba a pasar de eso. Era un ex mortífago, por Merlín tenía la dichosa marca tenebrosa en el brazo y por nada del mundo la comunidad mágica iba a aceptar que su Salvador fuera la pareja de un mortífago. ¿Desde cuando quería ser la pareja de Potter? pensó mortificado. ¿Desde cuando le interesaba saber si Potter sentía algo más que solo unas irrefrenables ganas de echarse un revolcón con él?.

El peso de Potter hundió el colchón a su lado y lo vio gatear hasta él. Su expresión lejos de denotar enojo solo brillaba burlonamente. Acercó sus frentes y susurro pegado a sus labios haciendo estallar su cuerpo en incontrolables temblores _nuevamente_

\- Llevas años burlandote de mi Draco -le dijo dejando caer unos suaves besos en su boca y a lo largo de su quijada mientras le hablaba con voz sedosa y cadente- Siempre riendote porque _todos_ me dejan salirme con la mia -pegó su tersa boca a su oído para murmurar- Piensas qe no puedo obligarlos a hacer que dejen en paz a mi novio.  
\- No.. yo no.. yo no soy tu novio Potter -le dijo entre vergonzosos jadeos necesitados.  
\- Y yo te dije que no soy más Potter -le gruño mordiéndole el cuello con violencia.

Gimió alzando la mano para enredarse en los suaves rizos azabaches del moreno a su lado. Cómo podía pensar con claridad si él se mostraba de esa forma. Cómo podía alguien suponer que iba a resistirse si solo su aroma lo ponía a cien. Porque tenía su vida que complicarse de esa forma. Nunca había asesinado a nadie, jamás torturó con mucho entusiasmo a nadie, se arrepentía de corazón de todas y cada una de sus crueles palabras a lo largo de esos años, porque entonces la vida le ponía en su camino a un Harry Potter absolutamente deseable a su alcance si después se lo iban a quitar cruelmente.

Una repentina corriente de aire frío lo obliga a abrir los ojos, sintió como la magia de Harry le arrancaba toda la ropa y escucho como la puerta se sellaba.

\- Por Merlín Harry, simplemente hagámoslo. -se quejó sintiendo que se ponía más duro, alcanzado un nivel doloroso de excitación.

De su miembro salían gotas de preseminal que le mojaban el abdomen avisando que ya estaba listo para lo que sea que Potter quisiera hacer con él y la nueva demostración de magia había quitado toda la coherencia que poseía. Se sentía despojado de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera la necesidad que lo empujaba a montarse sobre Harry y finalizar con aquella desgarradora tortura. Necesitaba a ese Gryffindor como nunca necesito nada en la vida, podían quitarle el aire y estaba seguro de encontrar una forma de seguir respirando pero si no se corría en ese momento iba a simplemente colapsar.

\- ¿Eso quieres Draco? -dijo Harry obligándolo a separar sus piernas con la rodilla

Abrió las piernas soltando un suspiro agradecido mientras sentía como un mundo de cosas cobraban vida en su abdomen.

\- ¿Eso quieres? -murmuró acomodando su cuerpo sobre el suyo y cuando sus erecciones se rozan sin ropa al fin, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco del relámpago de placer que ese simple roce le generó.- ¿Quieres que simplemente te la meta hasta el fondo, así de impersonal, que simplemente empiece a follarte como si no hubiera un mañana -volvió a juntar sus frentes y podía sentir cómo se iba frustrando más y más a medida que hablaba- hasta... hasta sentir como te corres en mi vientre y que el calor y la estrechez de ese hermoso culo tuyo me apriete tanto que me obligue a correrme dentro tuyo de solo dos embistes más y ya.

Su aliento lo abrumaba y sus palabras le retorcieron una parte oscura y dormida de su corazón. _¿_ _Eso quería?_ sin dudas el crudo relato de lo que iba a hacerlo estaba por llevarlo a acabar como un adolescente inexperto, pero otra parte de él una que había dormido a fuerza de dolor y destrucción se removió en su pecho cobrando vida como una serpiente al despertarse. No, claro que no quería solo eso, quería más, se merecía más. Pero su orgullo y el miedo podían con él. Nunca iba a poder reconocer eso en palabras.

-¿Dime Draco, eso esperas que haga? -le preguntó rozando su nariz con la de él con tanto amor que Draco temió seriamente responder- ¿Quieres eso, o... o me vas a dejar _amarte_ , venerarte como ese cuerpo tuyo del pecado bien se merece?.

Draco cerró los ojos atormentado. Amarlo. Quería amarlo.

\- Porque eso es lo que yo quiero Draco, amarte, saborearte. Darte todo el placer que puedas soportar y _más._ Mucho más. Hacerte feliz, complacerte... -alejó su cara de la suya unos centímetros y Draco se mordió con fuerza el labio antes de que una súplica saliera de ellos- Mírame Draco. Merlín, solo mirame.

Abrió lentamente los ojos hipnotizado por la súplica en su voz. Dos pozos de infinito verde le devolvieron la mirada y su corazón empezó a latir desesperado por salirse de su pecho.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar Draco? -le preguntó mirándolo tan fervientemente que por unos instantes Draco se olvidó de todo.  
\- Sí -le respondió perdido, sabiéndose perdido desde que se dió cuenta que era _su_ magia la que lo había estado acompañando esos dos meses tan difíciles para él.

Se había resistido a responder por pura cabezonería, pero nunca había tenido elección, esa era su condena, jamás tener elección. Desde que el momento en que sintió esa mano mágica al su alrededor se había sentido seguro, apoyado, había recordado lo que era ser importante y especial para alguien y no había tenido opción de resistirse una vez que ese apoyo se convirtió en necesidad menos pudo elegir a quién pertenecía y ahora acostado bajo el caliente y fuerte cuerpo de Harry, escuchando como le suplicaba que lo dejara amarlo no podía negarse. No cuando la necesidad de ser querido y amado lo llamaba como un canto de sirena. Cómo iba a negarse si nunca había deseado nada tanto en la vida como ser único para alguien y quien más que Harry, que siempre había sido único para él, por los motivos equivocados tantos años se habían prestado atención y ahora al fin las cosas cobran sentido para él.

\- Sí Harry, quiero que me ames -murmuro despacio aceptando su condena.  
\- Merlín -murmuró sobre su labios atacandolo con terrible lentitud.

Sus grandes manos se aferraron por la cara y sus bocas empezaron un suave y electrizante baile una contra la otra. Gimió dentro de la boca del morocho al sentirlo mover su caderas contra las suyas con movimientos lentos e insinuantes.

\- Harry por favor, te necesito. -Le rogó después de que sus erecciones se rozaban abrazando su cuerpo.  
\- Si amor, si... -le respondió entre besos y Draco pudo sentir como la calidez de su pecho se intensificó ante ese apelativo susurrado con devoción.

Una de sus manos siguió acariciándole la cara mientras que la otra desciende despacio sobre su costillas hasta llegar a su cadera, murmuró un hechizo contra su boca y Draco pudo sentir una humedad en su entrada, mordió el labio de Harry mientras se preparaba mentalmente para ser _al fin_ penetrado por el Gryffindor. Gimió echando la cabeza para atrás cuando su caliente mano rozó su erección de camino a su entrada y en cuanto uno de sus dedos lo penetro despacio pero decididamente no pudo contenerse de mecerse desesperado por más.

La invasión tan lenta lo estaba desquiciando y movió con desespero las caderas para apurar su avance.

\- Merlín no soy virgen, simplemente hazlo -le suplico besándolo con ansias esperando reavivar así al morocho.

Lo rodeó con una de sus piernas y de un solo movimiento logró que su dedo lo penetrara al completo de una santa vez.

\- Sí... -gimió.  
\- Tan... apretado... -murmuró Harry mirándolo desarmado y muerto de placer.  
\- Ya Harry. -le suplico otra vez sin ningún remordimiento.  
\- Si amor, ya voy. -dijo mientras se corría lo suficiente para poder verlo

Draco nunca sintió mucho pudor en situaciones como aquella, pero esa noche sintió como el calor invadía su cara al notar la mirada de Potter clavada en su entrada.

\- Tan hermoso -susurró lascivamente mientras retiraba el dedo por completo y volvía a arremeter contra él con tres dedos en esta ocasión.

Se contorsiono completamente excitado mientras los dedos de Harry lo abrían y lo preparaban para su gran erección.

\- Tócate para mí Draco, quiero ver como te gusta. -le gruño contenido- Quiero aprender a darte placer amor -le susurró mientras volvía a erguirse sobre él lamiendo sensualmente desde su pecho hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

Necesitado, Draco se llevó una mano a la base de su pene y clavó los dientes en el cuello de Harry evitando así gemir descontroladamente como su cuerpo le pedía. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando empezó a apurar su necesitada polla con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Podía sentirse llegar al bordé cuando todos sus músculos empezaron a ponerse cada vez más y más rígidos. Hubiera podido disfrutar mucho más si no fuera porque no podía concentrarse del todo en sus sensaciones porque estaba sumergido en los ojos de Harry que se habían clavado en los suyos luego de observar fijamente como su mano lo autoestimulan. Las orbes esmeralda lo tenía preso de un arrebato de... ¿amor?, merlín no estaba seguro de saber amar y la mirada de Harry parecía destilar solo eso. La garganta se le fue cerrando y su erección decaía contra su mano que se había quedado quieta.

\- Sos mío Draco -le dijo Harry sin acercarse, o separarse.  
\- Sí -suspiró él incapaz de negar lo evidente.  
\- Y yo soy tuyo -le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, casi divertida.  
\- Eso no lo sé -admitió sintiendo como su voz temblaba por el miedo que eso le daba y odiándose un poco en el proceso.  
\- Lo soy amor -dijo acercándose para frotar su nariz con la suya- Siempre lo voy a ser -se alejó de él y Draco observó el momento exacto en que sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo- Y te lo voy a demostrar, toda... -beso- la... -mordida en su cuello- noche... -lo penetró de una sola estocada.

Gimió echando atrás la cabeza preso de un placer descomunal que lo cegó momentáneamente. Draco se sentía tan apretado a su alrededor que se obligó a quedarse muy quieto, si se movía solo un milímetro iba a correrse.

La respiración entrecortada de Draco le golpeaba el cuello y sus manos le arañaron los antebrazos al verse invadido de una sola vez. Se había sentido tan bien que por mucho que una parte de él lo reprendiera por su brusquedad la estrechez de Draco borraba cualquier pensamiento semi coherente que pudieran generar sus atontadas neuronas. Aferró la cadera de Draco buscando encontrar así la fuerza necesaria para no empezar a embestido con la rudeza que su cuerpo entero clamaba, pero Draco al parecer tenía otros planes en mente. Lo sujeto con una de sus piernas y lo tiro de costado. Sin salirse ningún centímetro de su interior se encontró acostado sobre el colchón y Draco sentado sobre su regazo.

Decidió regodearse un poco con la divinidad que tenía montado sobre su cuerpo. Metro ochenta y dos irguiéndose sobre él con su abdomen deliciosamente plano, la tenue luz verdosa que entraba de las ventanas le daba a su blanca piel un tono que lo enloquecía. Su pecho amplio se iba delineando a un perfecto cuello que derretía sus entrañas. Se había obsesionado con aquella parte del Slytherin, soñaba con poner su boca ahí, besarlo, morderlo, marcarlo.

\- Me cansaste Harry -canturreo Draco levantándose obligándolo a salirse de su interior- Esa hermosa polla tuya es tan, tan grande -murmuró mordiéndose el labio y Harry inspiró bruscamente al ver su expresión desencajada- Ahora -dijo clavando sus ojos en él- Voy a mostrarte como me gusta.

Se dejó caer con tal fuerza que Harry siseo sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Las embestidas de Draco se sucedieron una a otra con desesperación y rudeza en pocos segundos la habitación se llenó de bruscos gemidos y el vulgar golpeteo de sus dos cuerpos amándose impetuosamente.

\- Draco te vas a lastimar- alcanzó a mascullar entre estocada y estocada.  
\- Merlín -gimió el rubio perdido como estaba en el momento  
\- Draco... -Suplico Harry sintiendo como el relámpago de cordura poco a poco lo abandonaba otra vez.  
\- Harry más fuerte porfavor -se lamentó sollozando- Amor más...

Harry se congeló en su lugar mientras Draco seguía saltando sobre él con cada vez más intensidad. Pero él se encontraba procesando el torrente de emociones que lo llenaban. Al fin había logrado que Draco se rindiera completamente a él, un instinto posesivo le apretó el pecho y se movió con rapidez sentándose en la cama y rodeando a estrecha cintura de Draco con fuerza posesiva.

\- Si -gruño contra su perfecto cuello- Si _tu Amor_ -gimió mordiendolo mientras empezaba a impulsarse tan fuertemente dentro del Slytherin que Draco se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse.

\- Sí amor, así... -respondí Draco preso de una necesidad incontrolable mientras le tironeaba del pelo y lo apretaba más contra él.

Podía sentir la cálida erección de Draco rozarse contra su abdomen e introduciendo una mano entre sus cuerpos la rodeo con firmeza y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas

\- Si Harry, amor agg-dijo Draco fuera de sí acomodándose sobre él para lograr la máxima profundidad- Me vengo amor, me vengo. Oh, Harry... -Se dejó ir exponiendo más de su cuello para que Harry lo mordiera desenfrenado.

En ese momento sintió como su polla era firmemente apretada dentro de Draco y gritando su nombre acabó con tanta fuerza dentro del Slytherin que su cabeza daba vueltas, algo mareado y sin dudas mucho más relajado de lo que alguna vez en la vida estuvo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón arrastrando a un Draco igual de jadeante que él, sobre su pecho. Antes de que el rubio intentara moverse lo apresó con los brazos y comenzó a masajear tranquilamente su espalda. El miedo se abría paso poco a poco en la bruma sexual que se había convertido su mente, si Draco intentaba restarle importancia a lo que habían hecho podía llegar a matado.

\- Draco... -dijo tentativamente esperando lo peor.

Sabía de sobra que Draco cuando se sentía acorralado atacaba y si bien con su varita no era precisamente peligroso... con su lengua biselada era letal. Podía volver a nada la moral de una persona y él había abierto su corazón en esa última hora.

Sintió sus hombros tentarse y se preparó para lo que podía venir. El rubio se removió sobre él hasta que se pudieron mirar a los ojos. Su expresión no revelaba nada y eso lo asustó nunca era bueno quedar a merced de un slytherin y ponerse bajo la guillotina del Príncipe de Slytherin por voluntad propia era lo más parecido al suicidio que podía imaginar. Su estómago daba vueltas desesperado y se alegró de no haber cenado, dudaba de poder retener la comida dentro del terremoto que tenía por estómago.

\- Amor... -masculló con una mueca de dolor- Esto mañana me va a doler

Harry no sabía si sentirse feliz o pedir perdón. El rubio se deslizó lo suficiente hasta que sus bocas se juntaron y empezó a besarlo sensualmente, suaves lametones, ligeras mordidas tentadoras.

\- Pero no te preocupes Harry -le dijo empezando a mecerse sobre él frotando sus cuerpos- Me lo voy a cobrar

Harry se dejó hacer feliz cuando el índice de Draco lo invadió sin mucha sutiles y empezó a estimularlo. Con una sonrisa grabada en los labios Draco empezó a delinear todos sus músculos abdominales hasta que llegó a su ombligo y hundió su con su rápida y eficiente lengua arrancándole una retahíla de incoherencias mientras sus manos se disparaban a su platinada cabellera. Descendía lentamente sobre su pubis hasta que su lengua tocó la base de su pene y se olvidó de todo.

Su miembro se deslizaba con destreza en la boca del rubio hasta llegar a su apretada y cálida garganta. Aferró con más fuerza el pelo de Draco guiandolo para que cogiera el ritmo que él necesitaba y el rubio lo recompensó demostrando algunos movimientos que lo dejaron viendo las estrellas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Draco fija en su cara, sus ojos conectaron unos segundos y Harry supo que estaba llegado a su límite, la lengua del rubio subía y baja a lo largo de su erección, desquiciandolo a cada segundo, y sus preciosos labios rosas se cerraban con fuerza sobre su erección. Lo peor sin dudas eran los gemidos descontrolados que emitía el rubio, que se apiadaron de él si no sonaba como si se la estuvieran chupando a él y no a la inversa. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y después de la dramática cantidad de cinco embistes más se corrió como un quinceañero en la boca del Slytherin. Le hubiera dado pena su descuido si el soberbio slytherin no lo hubiera mirado con satisfacción mientras que lamia como si se tratara del helado más rico del mundo la punta de su miembro retirando cualquier rastro de semen.

\- Todo mío -afirmó el rubio mientras lo sujeto de las caderas obligándolo a voltearse.  
\- Mierda, de donde sacaste toda esta fuerza -le preguntó mordiendo la almohada excitado.  
\- Siempre fui fuerte, nunca me prestaste atención ese es tu problema -le respondió el rubio distraídamente.

Harry sintió como sus tibias manos se posaron en sus tobillos y fueron subiendo con mucha paciencia hasta la zona de sus gemelos, cada pocos segundos aplicaba fuerza con la yema de los dedos y se sentía tan relajante que no pudo evitar soltar un murmullo complacido ante las caricias.

\- Eso me hacía tu magia cada que me tocaba -confesó el rubio mientras seguía deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos.

Sus finos dedos empezaron a masajear a medida que se iban a acercando a sus nalgas la presión se volvió más y más constante hasta que llegó a la cima de sus glúteos donde mientras con una mano acariciaba con cuidado y amabilidad, con la otra le dio una nalgada que le dejó picando algo más que el culo. Sus grandes manos lo dejaron en pocos segundos al descubierto para darle un visión clara y libre de su anatomía y antes de que pudiera avergonzarse al ser expuesto con tal descaro, la lengua de Draco ya estaba penetrando con desenfreno.

Se agarró a la almohada cual salvavidas y sin importarle una mierda el decoro, las buenas costumbres o los modales, se elevó hasta pegar todo lo que pudo su culo a la cara del rubio. Lo lamía con decisión y avidez, deseando saborear todo de él y Harry a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más excitado, su erección estaba casi a punto y la necesidad de ser penetrado por algo más grande , duro y caliente le nublaba la razón.

\- Draco -masculló como pudo sin fuerzas -Ya

Para su alivio el slytherin no se hizo rogar y rodeando su abdomen con uno de sus musculosos brazos lo alzó hasta dejarlo apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus antebrazos para pasar a penetrarlo despacio, tan despacio que Harry sintió los retazos de su cordura fundirse en sus neuronas achicharradas por el fuego que corría por su cuerpo. Cuando al fin se sintió colmado hasta rozar lo doloroso por el slytherin, se dejó caer sobre la cama y volvió a aferrarse a la almohada. Hacia una vida que no tenía sexo con nadie y él único motivo por el que lo había tenido fue para no llegar como un jodido virgen a la cama de Draco, puede que él lado obsesivo y posesivo que dominaba a los slytherin hubiera agradecido que Harry se contuviera de dejarse tocar por nadie que no fuera Draco, pero él no se iba a arriesgar a llegar a la cama de alguien tan experimentado como su rubio sin saber ni siquiera lo básico. Eso ni hablar, y por la forma en la que Draco había disfrutado, bien hizo al seguir su instinto.

Rotó las caderas esperando que Draco recibiera la señal de que ya podía moverse susurro su nombre cuando el slytherin lo empezó a embestir con estocadas lentas pero increíblemente profundas. La furia casi animal con la que lo habían hecho la primera vez daba paso a esta nueva sensación de estar haciendo por fin, el amor. Las manos de Draco lo acariciaban en todo momento y su boca dejaba besos por aca y alla en su espalda hombros y cuello. Cuando Draco halló su próstata Harry se levantó de golpe y empezó a marcarle el ritmo a Draco.

\- Sí, ha...- gimió cuando el rubio lo reprendió dando una sonora nalgada mientras aumentaba el ritmo- Si así amor... -gruño

Las manos de Draco lo sujetaron con la fuerza necesaria para dejarle sendos moretones en las caderas y Harry se restregó satisfecho contra él. Si, quería que el rubio lo marque, viendo sobre su hombro, podía ver los ojos cerrados de Draco entregado a su labor de volverlo loco a punta de sus embestidas, la cabeza echada ligeramente para atrás mientras se mordía suavemente el labio machucado que le dejó Harry en el pasillo de la biblioteca. Pero lo que de verdad ayudó a hacer que el orgasmo lo golpeara con fuerza, fue ver cuando la luz resplandeció bajo el cuello de Draco el sinuoso camino de chupones que le había dejado. Le llegaban al pecho y decían por todos lados que ese rubio tenía dueño y que ese no era otro sino él. Porque nadie era tan suicida en el colegio como él para intentar hacerle semejante daño a la piel de Draco y vivir para contarlo. Sintió la mano de Draco cerrarse sobre su pene y el rubio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverla antes de sentir como se corría.

\- Oh, Harry estas.. Estas tan tan apretado, mierda alguna vez lo hiciste -gruño mientras lo embestía cada vez más rápido  
\- Dos -murmuró contra la almohada mientras disfrutaba de las ondas post orgásmicas que lo recorrían y de la mano de Draco que subía y bajaba sobre su ya saciado pene.  
\- Todo mío -masculló a punto de correr y Harry lo espoleó  
\- Todo tuyo cabron de mierda -le gruño impulsandose para encontrarse a medio camino con Draco y sintió las uñas del slytherin lastimarle la piel de las caderas al correrse con la misma fuerza que él unos minutos antes.

Esta vez, cuando Draco cayó sobre su espalda, Harry no esperaba una sesión de arrumacos, no veía al slytherin acurrucandose contra nadie en ningún momento, pero claro, siempre olvidaba que Draco era una máquina de sorpresas para él.

Se dejó caer de costado y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo medio apoyado sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciar suavemente su enredado pelo. Harry sintió que su pecho se abría de la impresión que le dió ver al rubio tan relajado .

\- Te vas a dormir -le preguntó divertido al ver la expresión cansada del rubio.  
\- No te burles de mí -le respondió bostezando- Te vi la cara, tenes tanto o más sueño que yo. -le respondió corriendolo hasta acomodarlo de costado y rodearlo firmemente con su brazo de la cintura.- Ahora, quiero dormir, hace mucho no descansó en paz -dijo mientras su voz se iba pausando cada vez más

Sintió como metía la cabeza en su pelo y su nariz aspiraba su aroma. Su corazón tembló al escuchar el suspiro feliz que salió de su boca y se relajó contra su cuerpo.

\- Presiento que no voy a volver a tener pesadillas Harry -dijo el slytherin bajito junto a su oído y él se preguntó si había querido decírselo a él, o solo hablo sin darse cuenta.  
\- Te amo Draco -masculló por lo bajo agarrando la mano del rubio y besándola.

Draco envolvió su cadera con una de sus piernas y lo pegó todo lo que pudo contra él. Harry sintió que el frío del cuarto del Slytherin tenía una cosa a su favor, podrías dormir todo lo acurrucado que quisieras sin transpirar.

\- Yo creo que me enamoré de vos incluso antes de saberlo -le respondió obligándolo a darse vuelta para verlo a la cara.  
\- ¿Seguro? -dijo cuando sus ojos plateados por fin se abrieron.  
\- Desde que empezaste a acosarme -dijo rodando los ojos divertido- Me empecé a sentir conectado con tu magia, fue raro, pero se sentía familiar. Sentía que estaba con alguien que ya conocía, no con un extraño -Harry pudo ver la verdad en sus palabras  
\- ¿Te enamoraste de mi magia? -le preguntó dolido, no es que no hubiera pasado en la historia de los magos, pero él lo amaba por todo lo que era, podía luchar por ganarse el amor de Draco al completo, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera irónicamente, celoso.  
\- Harry, sinceramente... -dijo mirándolo exasperado- Me enamore de que tu magia estuviera ahí para mi, no de ella, de vos. La magia es solo magia, no es nada sin un mago detrás, y lo que amaba de tu magia fuera que se quedaba ahí conmigo cuando la mierda Blackthorn no podía dejarme en paz en clase, o cuando iba a volar solo. Yo entendía que cada vez que me tomaba la mano en el comedor no era simplemente magia que volaba por el aire, había un mago detrás de ella guiandola a mi. -Achinó los ojos mirándolo suspicazmente- Aparte, te dije que me sentía familiarizado con ella, puede que no prestara atención, pero Harry, nunca en toda mi vida me sentí familiarizado ni con la magia de mis papás. Solo con la tuya.  
\- Eso ... eso quiere decir -se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando, no iba a decirlo él, se negaba a que la primera vez que lo escuchara fuera de sus labios.  
\- Ya lo entendiste.  
\- Que soy... -Siguió insistiendo.  
\- Harry no me busques, no soy un Huffepuff de miderda. -se quejó Draco intentando soltarlo para darle la vuelta.

Con un ágil movimiento se subió sobre él y lo retuvo contra el colchón, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y ancló sus rodillas contra la cama, el rubio se revolvió con ganas para soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte, en la cama lo manejo como un muñequito de trapo porque él se dejó y era hora que el slytherin pretencioso se enterara.

\- Y yo soy un Gryffindor, y no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas en mi puta cara Draco, y si lo haces -dijo bajando la voz unas octavas- Puede que sea bueno contigo -le dijo moviendo las caderas para que su pene semi erecto se frotara contra su abdomen.

Draco contra todo pronóstico, soltó una carcajada. Frunciendo el ceño le soltó las manos. Todo su cuerpo se empezó a sentir mucho más ligero y la cosa rara que habitaba su estómago se empezó a mover por él provocando náuseas. Sus dedos pican por tocarlo, para asegurarse que fuera real y las ganas incontrolables de grabar aquel sonido en su mente para toda la vida lo asaltaron. Mierda, ¿cómo podía alguien con esa cara de fastidio reírse como un ángel?, no podía permitir que nadie lo dejara reírse en público, iba a tener que hechizar a todo el que se atreviera a robarle aquel tesoro que suponía la risa despreocupada y juvenil de Draco.

\- Te amo Harry -le respondí divertido- Ahora... me vas a dar lo mio.

Harry no espero ni dos segundos, tomó con su mano el flácido pene de Draco y se lo llevó a la boca con ansiedad.

\- Merlín Harry -jadeo arqueandose contra el colchón.

Empezó a succionar despacio mientras que sentía contra su paladar como el miembro iba cobrando cuerpo. Llevó su otra mano a los testículos del Slytherin y empezó a masajearlos al mismo ritmo que soltaba el pene de Draco para volver a meterlo en la boca dándole algunas lamidas desde la base a la punta. Rozó suavemente con los dientes a lo largo del tallo, dibujó círculos suaves contra el glande y enroscaba a lengua a lo ancho de él, cuando lo tuvo a punto mientras que lo masturbaba con su mano fue guiando su cabeza hasta la entrada rugosa de Draco. Gimió complacido pasando la lengua a lo largo de la entrada con ansiedad de poseerla también.

\- Dios Harry, ¿que pensas hacer? -lo insito el rubio y él decidió demostrarle con echos que pensaba en esos momentos.

Lo penetró con la lengua y las cálidas paredes apretadas de Draco le sabían a la gloria, había que joderse, podía estar toda la vida en esa posición sin cansarse. Lamía y penetraba su entrada volviendo loco al slytherin, cuando se acostumbraba a algo cambia de lugar, volvia la boca a su polla y con dos dedos lo penetraba, cuado sentía sus piernas relajarse al su alrededor, sonreía con suficiencia y se llevaba a la boca uno de sus testículos para penetrarlo con más rudeza el tiempo que lo masturbaba. Bastaron 5 minutos para que el rubio fuera una baba gelatinosa de sensaciones y ya no pudiera hablar más. Soltaba todo tipo de incoherencias y gemidos desesperados. Lo unico que si seguía haciendo era sostener una mano sobre su cabeza y sus ojos clavados en los de él. Le dio una última lamida a su culo para volver a tragarse su polla roja y caliente de un limpio movimientos. Le agarro la otra mano y se la puso sobre su cabeza, apoyado sobre el colchón con las manos se alejó un poco de él y lo dejo que se lo follara como quisiera.

\- Te amo -repitió mientras que se aferraba a él y empezaba a embestir contra su boca con fuerza.

Las arcadas llegaron al poco tiempo, pero acostumbrado a dominarlas lo único que Draco sintió fue la fuerza de su garganta al cerrarse y eso bastó para que volviera correrse. Tragó un par de veces mientras la calidez de Draco inundaba su boca y sonrió con superioridad cuando el rubio se desplomó casi inconsciente contra el colchón

Se movió y comprobó que Draco estuviera listo para él. Se subió sobre él y Draco le dejó lugar entre sus piernas.

\- Te juro que después de esto te dejo dormir amor -murmuró contra su boca mientras lo besaba suavemente y se hundía de un solo movimiento en él.  
\- Si Harry, si -dijo Draco jadeando mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas- Rapido, quiero que sea rápido y profundo -agrego con la voz ronca mientras Harry cumplía sus órdenes.

Empezó a embestir contra Draco con fuerza desmedida y bastó solo unos minutos para que acabara dentro de él con la misma intensidad toda la noche. Se dejó caer en el pecho de Draco y se dejó abrazar. Mierda, nunca había tenido tanto sexo en una sola noche, mañana iba a estar tan adolorido que difícilmente se iba a poder sentar sin soltar algún que otro quejido.

\- Mañana te va a doler -dijo conflictuado al caer en la cuenta de que la primera vez que se lo hizo a Draco no había sido nada amoroso, y si bien esta vez, estaba dignamente preparado, difícilmente el trato casi animal que le había dado fuera bueno.  
\- Mañana voy a disfrutar recordando lo bien que me cogieron por la noche -le respondió Draco medio dormido.  
\- No de verdad, Draco, te lastime, fui muy...  
\- Basta, por Merlin, ¿que tiene que hacer uno para que te duermas?, ¿es que no te deje lo suficientemente cansado? -le preguntó abriendo los ojos molesto- Bueno, esa es una novedad suelo dejarlos de cama -ahora su expresión parecía dolida- al parecer no logro dejar satisfecho al ele...

Harry decidió callarlo con un beso al darse cuenta que lo que Draco tenía era miedo. Bien una vez más comprobaba que lo suyo no eran las palabras, asique decidió demostrarle más con hechos que otra cosa. Se obligó a dejar de lado el sexo, esa noche habían llegado a un límite y si bien podría hacerlo unas dos o tres veces más con él, mañana suficiente dolor iba a sentir Draco, no había por qué exagerar. Lo besó con cuidado y dejando traslucir todo lo que sentía por él y una vez que lo sintió relajarse lo soltó.

\- Jamás -dijo despacio contra su boca intentando esta vez no arruinarla- Jamás, me dieron tantas ganas de hacerlo con nadie Draco. Me conformaba con una vez y ya, nunca me nacía esta necesidad de hacerlo todo el tiempo. Solo contigo, y es que te deseo tanto que seguramente podría hacerlo incluso dormido. Ahora vamos a descansar.

Esta vez él fue el que rodó al rubio para dejarlo de lado y abrazarlo por la espalda, pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza del rubio y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Escuchó como la suave respiración de Draco se volvía más y más regular.

Harry se apretó a él lleno de esperanza renovada. Ahora podía pensar en ser feliz de una buena vez y en nada más. Draco iba a mantener su vida interesante, jamás iba a necesitar encontrar diversión fuera de casa, ahora Draco iba a poner la vida patas para arriba y nunca la perspectiva de soportar al molesto slytherin le pareció tan apetecible


	2. Chapter 2

Epílogo

* * *

Como directora de Hogwarts había muchas veces que tenía que sostener charlas incómodas con sus alumnos. En todos los años que llevaba en la educación _jamás_ se imaginó encontrarse en aquella situación.

Había decidido esperar a que amaneciera, no tenía sentido abordar aquella desagradable e incómoda charla a altas horas de la noche y por los rumores de los prefectos de Slytherin, sus dos alumnos de octavo año, no habrían estado disponibles hasta por lo menos la madrugada.

Se sentó con la espalda recta y una mueca de disgusto, por supuesto fingido, en la cara. Le costaba mucho mantener esa actitud cuando lo único que le apetecía hacer era echarse a llorar de la felicidad. Años pasó viendo a sus dos alumnos perder el brillo en sus ojos, las esperanzas rotas de los dos, las muertes que tuvieron que afrontar. Vio de primera mano cómo la guerra y las diferencias los volvía enemigos y les quitaba parte de la humanidad. Ahora bien estaba feliz de por fin ver un remanso de tranquilidad en sus ojos, pero no podía evitar fijarse en otros aspectos.

Harry tenía en el cuello una mordida tan clara que podía distinguir a la distancia seis perfectas marcas de dientes, por los puños de su camisa levantados hasta el codo vio claros arañazos y las ojeras hablaban por sí solas, evitó pensar en que el morocho hizo una mueca al sentarse.

Draco por su parte, tenía el labio abierto y lo que podría catalogarse como dos dientes marcados, el cuello abierto de su camisa dejaba ver una quemadura por fricción y un sugestivo camino de chupetones que se perdía más allá de la ropa. Volvió a evitar pensar en que el rubio había soltado un quejido al sentarse.

Si la sola apariencia de los dos chicos no bastará para rebasar, por lejos, la tolerancia del colegio a la intimidad de los estudiantes, lo que había pasado fuera de la biblioteca si lo hacía.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir? -les preguntó severamente mirándolos alternativamente.  
\- ¿Perdón? -Dijo Harry y casi sonrió por su atrevimiento.  
\- ¿Eso es una pregunta señor Potter?  
\- No -dijo incómodo.  
\- No volverá a pasar -dijo Draco irguiéndose en la silla.

Miró a Harry en ese momento. La sola imagen de Draco le recordó dolorosamente a Sirius. No sólo el hecho de que fuera un Black le recordaba a animado, era su actitud aristocrática, algo desenfadado y la sonrisa en su los miembros de la Orden sentían su muerte como si la hubieran perpetrado ellos mismos. Le habían fallado tanto a Harry como a Remus, permitiendo que se volvieran a quedar solos en este mundo.

\- Eso ni siquiera iba a discutirlo. Doy por hecho que es así. -Les dijo mirándolos fijamente.  
\- Y es verdad -dijo Harry rápidamente.  
\- Quiero una explicación -dijo volviéndose para mirar a Draco.

Los dos muchachos se miraron de reojo y Draco negó imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Harry cerró la boca en una línea dura y volvió la cabeza señalando a Draco.

\- Nos estuvimos peleando todo el año y las cosas se fueron poniendo intensas -se encogió de hombros indiferente- Ninguno quería aceptar de donde nacía la necesidad de pelearnos y finalmente explotó.

Decidió no prestar atención a la expresión satisfecha que puso Harry en ese momento.

\- Entiendo que ya no van a producirse peleas entre ustedes.

Esta vez fue Harry el que miro a Draco para pedir la palabra.

Los miró complacida, ya era hora que su relación tomará el cauce que Dumbledore le dijo que iba a tomar.

\- Los dos nos vamos a pelear, pero como pareja. -Admitió Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra a lo que Harry el rodó los ojos.

Le resultó impresionante que en solo una noche se hubieran llegado a entender tan bien.

\- No vamos a solucionar nuestras peleas como anoche -aclaró el Slytherin- Por si eso le preocupa.  
\- Les tomó la palabra.

Los dos se miraron expectantes. Todos en esa sala sabían que ahora venía lo fundamental, el castigo.

Desde anoche cuando la señora Prince vino ultrajada a decirle lo que había pasado dudo mucho que castigo darles. No podía dejar que su alegría porque al fin esos pobres chicos encontrarán la felicidad sobrepasará sus obligaciones como nueva directora. Al final después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se sentía conforme con su decisión final. Tomó aire y los miró fijamente, procurando guardar su sonrisa para sí misma.

\- Si vuelven a aparecer en mi presencia con esa apariencia, los expulsó. Si vuelven a dar un espectáculo como el de anoche, los expulsó. Si alguno de los dos vuelve a siquiera pensar en retener a alguno de mis alumnos en cualquier lugar, los expulsó. Si vuelven a romper parte del mobiliario de la escuela, así sea una silla, los expulsó. Si se desaparecen del colegio, los expulsó. No me interesa donde pasen la noche, pero como me entere que entraron haciendo un show como el de anoche en cualquiera de sus salas comunes, los expulsó. ¿Fuí lo suficientemente clara, señores?

Draco la miró con sorpresa y Harry dejó caer la mandíbula preso de la incredulidad. Sentía la sonrisa de suficiencia tirar de su boca, pero se concentró en mantener una expresión impenetrable. Podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Harry girar para darle sentido a sus palabras. Draco por su parte fue sonriendo lentamente al darse cuenta de que no los iba a castigar.

Draco se levantó de repente y haciendo una reverencia agradeció y tiro del hombro de Harry para levantarlo y salir de ahí antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿No nos va a castigar?  
\- Harry... -dijo Draco mirándolo consternado.  
\- No señor Potter, no los voy a castigar. -le respondió asintiendo con resolución.  
\- No tiene sentido. -murmuró girando en la silla para mirar a Draco.  
\- Harry, merlín. Vamonos. -lo apremió el Slytherin.  
\- No, no entiendo. -dijo tercamente posando sus verdes ojos en ella- A Ron y Hermione los castigó por menos.  
\- ¿Y es que esperas que nos castiguen amor? ¿O que? -le dijo fastidiado

Dió un respingo ante el cariñoso apelativo. La calidez se extendió por su pecho al ver como las facciones del joven rubio frente a ella se suavizaron al mirar a Harry por muy enojado que estuviera con él.

\- Creo que debería escuchar al señor Malfoy y retirarse de mi presencia.

Draco se quedó parado detrás de Harry empujando sutilmente intentando escapar de ahí mientras tuvieran oportunidad. El morocho se quedó quieto en su sitio mirándola con lo ojos entrecerrados durante unos largos minutos. No necesitaba preguntarle que pasa por su mente, lo conocía lo suficiente. Esperaba que las ansias por librarse del castigo evitaran que le preguntará el porqué de su decisión, pero no contó con la terquedad que siempre lo había caracterizado. En ese momento entendió lo que quería decir Dumbledore al comentarle que con los años, nos volvemos poco a poco a más soñadores y menos realistas.

\- ¿Porque? -le preguntó Harry de imprevisto.  
\- ¿Por qué qué, Potter?  
\- Quiero que le explique a Draco por qué no lo castiga, Directora. -agregó a último momento al darse cuenta del exigente tono de su voz.

Se recostó en la silla especulando que hacer. Podía ordenarles irse de allí, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, sabía que Harry ya había llegado a la conclusión del porqué de su proceder y no podía culpar. Esta vez no se molestó en esconder el orgullo que envolvió su corazón al ver como su mejor estudiante le pedía una explicación, no para él, sino para el joven rubio a su espalda.

\- Si los castigo tengo que hacer un reporte y enviarlo al ministerio. -Draco abrió los ojos mortificado mientras que aferraba con fuerza el hombro de Harry, era claro que se le había olvidado ese detalle.

Después de la guerra una de las condiciones para no enviarlo ni un solo día a Azkaban fue que iba a ser fuertemente vigilado y cualquier mal comportamiento o actitud sospechosa iba a ser inmediatamente reportada al ministerio.

\- El espectáculo gratuito que dieron seguramente ya llegó a oídos de alguna persona con influencias y si no creo mal, en pocos minutos va a llegar algún auror a mi colegio con la clara intención de saber que es lo que ocurrió. -miró fijamente el cuello de Harry para enfatizar sus palabras- Y por el estado en que usted se encuentra señor Potter, no creo equivocarme al suponer que no van a entender que pasó anoche. Si yo lo castigará, estaría alentando a las autoridades a creer que el señor Malfoy lo agrede de alguna forma y no está en mi dejar que le toquen un solo pelo a ninguno de mis alumnos por temas que no les incumben.

Draco que había agachado la cabeza la levantó de golpe mirándola con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿No nos va a castigar para evitarme problemas? -le preguntó incrédulo.  
\- Si señor Malfoy. No creo que sea problema del ministerio que tipo de relación lo une al señor Potter, pero harían bien en pasarse por la enfermería y hacer lo que puedan para... -carraspeó incómoda- eliminar las evidencias de sus actos.

Draco asintió dispuesto a irse al parecer corriendo a la enfermería mientras que Harry la miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

\- Yo no pienso dejar que _nadie_ me borre una sola marca.

Lo miro verdaderamente satisfecha. Ya veía venir esa respuesta. James era exactamente igual, muchas veces aparecía en las aulas exhibiendo como medallas de honor sus marcas, Lily enrojecía furiosamente por eso, pero nadie dudaba que en el fondo estaba encantada.

\- Señor Potter... -empezó intentando que razonara pero se callo al verlo mirarla con obstinación.  
\- No me importa lo que el ministerio piense al respecto. Lo que hago en mi intimidad es un problema mío y quiero verlos intentando disuadirme de lo contrario. Aparte Draco está igual que yo, nadie dudaría que todo fue de mutuo acuerdo.  
\- Quizás si el señor Malfoy se quita esas manchas alguien lo sospecharía.  
\- Draco no va a hacer tal cosa. -dijo tajante.  
\- ¿Podríamos preguntarle no cree? -le respondió molesta por su pedante actitud.

Harry se dió vuelta ultrajado para ver a su recién estrenado novio.

La cara de Draco no dejaba traslucir nada, pero los dos jóvenes se miraron largamente antes de que Draco volviera sus plateados ojos a ella con resolución.

\- Yo... ¿Usted cree que debería hacerlo?... -empezó mirándola dividido.  
\- ¡¿PERO QUE DECIS?! -le preguntó gritando enojado Harry,.  
\- Señor Potter... -le advirtió pero este no la miraba ni la escuchaba.  
\- No puedo creer que siquiera lo pienses. ¿Es que te da verguenza que todos sepan en el colegio que sos mio?

Ella rodó los ojos ante tan dramática pregunta y forma de ver las cosas. Había días en los que cometía la imprudencia de extrañar su juventud. Momentos como ese le recordaban que gracias a Merlín lo había dejado atras. Era excesivo sufrir por aquello, pero sabía que no tenía caso intentar disuadirlo de lo contrario.

\- No yo.. no. -terminó más convencido- Pero no quiero tener problemas, yo de verdad no planeo pasar años de mi vida en Azkaban.

\- ¡NO VOY A DEJARLOS QUE TE LLEVEN A AZKABAN!. -le gritó enojado levantándose con violencia tirando la silla al suelo por el movimiento.  
\- Señor Potter -lo reprendió intentando en vano que la escuchara.  
\- Harry, entiende que eso no depende de vos -le suplico Draco mirándolo tan dulcemente que se aferró al borde de su escritorio obligándose a mantener la postura.  
\- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ELLOS... !-cerró la boca de golpe, claramente entendiendo que en ese momento no iba a lograr nada. y salió corriendo del despacho murmurando improperios a su paso.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta deprimido mientras que ella se masajeaba la frente. Nada bueno iba a venir después de tan drástica salida. Draco pidió permiso y se retiró

\- ¿Va a poner al mundo mágico en su lugar no? -le preguntó al retrato de Dumbledore.  
\- Ya lo creo que si Minerva. -le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.  
\- No creo que le guste a nadie lo que está por hacer.  
\- No, sin dudas. -Dijo mirando divertido la puerta- Pero no podemos culpar Minerva, le quitaron mucho a lo largo de estos años, incluso yo mismo lo hice. Es hora que tenga lo que se merece y va a asegurarse de que nadie lo olvide.  
\- Es un buen muchacho Dumbledore, espero que por fin puedan ser felices. -lanzó un suspiro cansado mirando la cantidad de trabajo que la esperaba para ese día.  
\- Lo van a ser Minerva, solo con verlos interactuar unos minutos uno percibe que son lo que el otro necesita.  
\- Eso espero. Bien es sabido que la unión de ellos dos va a traer más bien que mal a la comunidad mágica.  
\- El amor es reparador -coincidió Dumbledore.

Menos de una hora más tarde se encontraba hablando con un Auror sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Llevaba más de veinte minutos intentando explicar los acontecimientos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente con un estruendo furioso.

\- ¡DÍGALE A SU AUROR QUE SUELTE A MI NOVIO O VAMOS A TENER PROBLEMAS! -rugió Harry entrando como un vendaval.

Minerva se paró de golpe dispuesta a castigarlo. Hasta allí, esa mañana le había permitido un poco de dramatismo y ahora sabía que había sido un error. Suponer que Harry era más adulto de lo que había creído había propiciado que su comportamiento se volviera deplorable e iba a corregirlo cuando un auror del doble del tamaño de Draco entró tras Harry arrastrando a Draco a su paso. Lo llevaba agarrado del brazo y lo miraba con desprecio inusitado.

\- Auror Lewis -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la furia- Si no suelta en este momento a _mi alumno_ usted y yo vamos a tener una o dos cosas que discutir.  
\- ¿Pero qué pasa acá? -preguntó el viejo auror que estaba sentado frente a ella mirando sorprendido a su subordinado.  
\- Atrapé a Malfoy atacando a Potter -se justificó.  
\- ¡EL NO ME ESTABA ATACANDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, ME ESTABA BESANDO!. -le grito Harry cada vez más molesto.  
\- ¡SUELTE A MI ALUMNO! -le gritó enojada al ver la cara de dolor torció el gesto de Draco al ser zamarreado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Harry había sacado su varita del bolsillo y apuntaba al auror con odio.

\- Potter... -lo reprendió pero Harry sólo tenía su enloquecida mirada fija en el auror.  
\- Sueltelo -amenazó- Sueltelo o va a comprobar de primera mano lo que el salvador del mundo mágico es capaz de hacer con su varita

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda al escuchar el tono de su voz. El viejo Auror se paró en ese mismo instante y se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes.

\- Auror Lewis, suelte al joven Malfoy. -pidió mirando a Harry para persuadirlo de que bajara la varita. Cosa que no logró, la varita ahora lo apuntaba a él en el pecho- Cuando le dije que fuera a buscar al joven Malfoy no le di la orden de apresarlo.

El joven Auror miró sorprendido a su jefe y soltó a Malfoy de un modo nada amable.

Harry se estiró y sujeto a Draco hasta técnicamente arrastrarlo a su espalda para volver a levantar la varita. Draco se quejaba por el agarre de Harry y este maldijo dándose vuelta para ver a Draco. Le susurró algo y le levantó torpemente la manga de la camisa. Un moretón se estaba formando sobre su blanca piel allí donde el Auror lo había agarrado.

\- Harry sueltame, no soy un nene que no se sabe cuidar. -Se quejó ofendido el rubio

Harry que había estado mirando el brazo furioso levantó la cabeza de golpe.

\- ¿Que...? -cerró la boca al ver la expresión de Malfoy- ¿Piensas que no sé qué te podes cuidar? -Le preguntó herido.  
\- No te estás portando como si lo supieras -dijo el joven dudando.  
\- Yo... -suspiró cansado- Sí se que te podes defender. ¿Acaso crees que pienso que sobreviviente a la guerra basándote en tu astucia y tu linda cara? No. Se que sos más que capaz de enfrentarte al mago más tenebroso si es necesario, pero Amor, hay batallas que no podemos pelear. -Soltó su brazo y se acercó hasta rodear su cintura y pegarse a él- Muchas veces otros libraron las batallas que me correspondían pero no porque yo no pudiera defenderme, si no porque no era el momento.

Draco mucho menos molesto se dejó abrazar mirando a Harry concentrado. Minerva desvió la mirada sobre el cuadro del viejo director y lo vio limpiándose una lágrima indiscreta. Ella misma sentía su pecho apretado. No estaba bien que un adolescente de 19 años supiera esa cosas, no era correcto que un chico que empezaba a convertirse en hombre hablara como un anciano, pero eso era exactamente lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Le estaba explicando a su novio la crueldad de la vida mientras que lo consolaba

\- ¿Imaginate lo que podría pasar si se te ocurre defenderte de estos tipos? -Dijo Harry mirando al autor que había agarrado a Draco.- Te llevarían al ministerio sin pensarlo ninguna sola vez, y si, yo podría sacarte de ahí de forma indefinida las veces que queramos, pero que pasaría con tu imagen si te llevarán por atacar un auror. No tengo tan buena imagen en el mundo mágico como para borrar las cosas que podrían decir de vos, todas mentiras -agregó al ver la expresión mortífera de Draco- pero no por eso menos escritas. Asique... -dijo girando para poner a Draco a su espalda y encarar a los dos aurores- van a explicarle al ministro de magia que acá no pasa nada. El no me herirá a mí más de lo que yo era a él.

El joven Auror estaba por replicar algo cuando el viejo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Arrastró al otro auror y salieron del despacho dejando a un Harry ofuscado y un Draco que no podía ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había instalado en su cara.

Despacho a los dos adolescentes sin muchas ganas de volver a retarlos y los vio salir de la mano mientras que se reían tranquilos.

Sentada en el gran comedor para el desayuno vio cómo los dos jóvenes que había causado más revuelo en unas pocas horas que muchos otros en años, entraban al gran comedor a paso firme y rodeados de amigos. Con cierto placer observó a dos chicos de Slytherin integrarse con el grupo de Gryffindor y con eso reafirmó la certeza que tenía de que esos dos iban ayudar mucho a la comunidad ahora que estaban juntos. Todos se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a desayunar entre burlas y chistes. Para cuando entraron las lechuzas con el correo miró extrañada la cuantiosa cantidad de paquetes que había esa mañana. Incluso, llegaron una para cada profesor. Un ejemplar del profeta llegó a cada persona que estaba sentada en la sala. Y por la foto de portada no dudo quienes el responsable.

 **El elegido del Elegido**

Una historia de amor que traspasa las casas y las alianzas.

 _Draco Malfoy, ex-mortífago es el elegido para cuidar del corazón de nuestro querido Salvador._

 **¿Hace mucho que sale con el señor Malfoy?**

No, no. Desde anoche.

 **Muy poco tiempo para ya confirmar una relación.**

No lo creo, lo amo. Él... es mío. Supongo que no me importaría dejar eso en claro.

 **No puede juzgarnos por dudas, según se, eran los peores enemigos.**

Mi único enemigo era Voldemort. Draco era... un compañero del colegio con el que era más divertido pelearme que intentar llevarme bien.

 **Por lo que yo escuche era un poco más.**

Lo único que importa es lo que yo diga, el resto puede opinar lo que quieran, solo yo se lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando lo veía.

 **¿Y qué era eso.?**

La necesidad de estar presente en su vida, así fuera porque nos pelearnos.

 **Muy romántico. ¿Qué opina de las personas que insisten en su culpabilidad?**

Creo que todos sufrimos mucho en esta guerra. Yo mismo me negué a ver la verdad de lo que pasó en las filas enemigas. Asumí erróneamente que los únicos que perdimos, sufrimos o arriesgamos fuimos los de nuestro lado, pero del otro lado había personas, no todas buenas es cierto ni todas culpables, pero algunas y sobre todo las de mi edad, quedaron atrapadas entre sus padres y lo que era correcto. No soy quien para decirles que al decidir quedarse al lado de sus padres hicieron lo incorrecto. Yo perdí a mis padres, no se que hubiera hecho si ellos hubieran estado del lado incorrecto.

 **¿Eso quiere decir que usted piensa que El señor Malfoy es inocente de todo lo que se lo culpó?**

Nunca diría semejante cosa y puede preguntárselo al mismo Draco, él tampoco piensa que es una pobre e inocente víctima. Eso solo quiere decir que nunca en una guerra somos del todo buenos y del todo malos. Draco tuvo un juicio y salió libre de toda acusación. Hizo cosas de las que se arrepiente y yo lo amo por eso.

 **¿En tan poco tiempo que llevan juntos ya dice que lo ama?**

Si, lo amo. No es una cuestión de tiempo, es una cuestión de sentimientos y lo que yo siento por él es amor.

 **¿Qué le parece que el ministerio lo tenga bajo la lupa?**

Me parece que hacen su trabajo, pero ahora ya no creo que tengan mucho de qué preocuparse. No pienso dejarlo ni un segundo, de lo único que van a tener que preocuparse es de no encontrarnos.

Levantó la vista de su diario y sonrió medidamente. Draco había soltado el diario e intentaba pelear con Harry que solo le sonreía con petulancia esquivando todos y cada uno de los golpes que intentaba darle el rubio.

Negó con la cabeza divertida. Sentado frente a ella había un muchacho que lisa y llanamente le dijo a todo el mundo que no le importaba su opinión y al ministerio que no se metieran en sus asuntos. Conocía tantos adultos con menos valor que no intentó correr sus ojos cuando dos verde esmeralda se clavaron en ella a la distancia. Una sonrisa discreta fue toda la aprobación que le dió y una sonrisa satisfecha fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo


End file.
